GONE
by Risa Goryukanda
Summary: Apakah kalian percaya dengan keberadaan lain selain manusia? makhluk lain yang disebut monster. tidak? ubah pendapat kalian. Karena kalian harus tahu jika kalian membuat monster itu marah, ia akan memburumu hingga kau terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya. masalahnya, siapa yang akan kau pilih diantara kedua monster yang bersedia saling membunuh untuk dirimu?
1. I HATE YOU

**Haiii! XD**

**Gatau kenapa Risa pengen buat GONE yang berbeda dengan mengurangi drama, tangis dll dan membuat yg fresh. Temanya pun campur aduk disini! Gaara? Akan tampil cepat atau lambat kok.**

**Enjoy, minna :p**

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : Typo, Au, OOC, Tema campur aduk, alur kecepatan, dll….**

**# # # # #**

**I HATE YOU **

**# # # # #**

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Pria yang dimaksudkan menoleh dengan malas mendengar namanya disebut. Ia memandang seorang gadis yang sedang terengah-engah mengejarnya. Sasuke hanya menatap datar gadis itu seolah tidak tertarik dengan maksud yang akan diutarakan padanya.

"Kau menyelinap masuk ke asrama putri tadi malam! Ngaku!"

Sasuke mendengus,"Kau punya bukti apa menuduhku seperti itu?"

"Aku melihatmu, bodoh! Kau masuk dari jendela dan melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan panggilanku!"

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak melihat ada perempuan lain selain yang kuincar saat itu," jawabnya polos

Kedua tangan gadis itu terkepal, wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarah dan ia tidak bisa begitu saja melayangkan tinjunya pada pria yang ia anggap menyebalkan di depannya karena peraturan sekolah yang ketat.

Terlebih, saat ini ada banyak mata memandang mereka penasaran.

"Sekali lagi aku melihatmu memasuki asrama putri dan merayu mereka, KAU MATI!" ancam gadis itu

"Ck, Haruno Sakura. Kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan ancaman kosong seperti itu."

"aku tidak main-main, perayu bodoh! Lihat saja nanti malam kau berani menyelinap lagi, kepalamu akan berakhir di kakiku!"

Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke setelah puas mengatakannya. Tidak, sebenarnya ia belum benar-benar puas karena kedua tangannya benar-benar sudah gatal untuk meninju pria yang entah kenapa selalu mencari gara-gara dengannya, si ketua asrama putri.

Baginya, melaksanakan tanggung jawab di sekolah favorit seperti KHS benar-benar dibutuhkan mengingat banyaknya para murid yang selalu bersikap seenaknya karena memiliki sisi materi berlebih dan keluarga terpandang yang disegani oleh pihak sekolah.

"Pagi, Saku-, astaga! Kenapa kau tampak kusut?" pekik Ino

"Aku memarahi Sasuke, lagi!" ucapnya kesal

Ino tertawa,"Bagaimana jika kau menyerah saja? Menurutku, bukan hanya Sasuke yang salah. Gadis yang menerima ajakannya dan menyembunyikannya di asrama putri juga salah."

"Kalau bisa kutemukan siapa perempuan itu, sudah kulakukan dari dulu! Tetapi entah kenapa selalu saja pria itu tidak dapat kutemukan di kamar para perempuan di asramaku!"

"Kau memeriksa kamar asrama?" tanya Ino

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kenapa kamarku tidak?"

"Apakah kau mau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau termasuk salah satu perempuannya si perayu bodoh itu?"

Ino tertawa lagi,"Ah, galaknya. Tentu saja bukan, bodoh!"

Sakura mendengus. Rasa kesalnya semakin memuncak karena Ino selalu meledeknya karena ulah Sasuke. Ia juga sebenarnya tidak mau berbicara, melihat, mendengar atau menyentuh pria itu jika saja bukan karena pria itu selalu menyelinap memasuki asrama putri.

"Hei Sakura, apa kau mendengar rumor terhangat?"

"Rumor apa?"

"Ada makhluk lain selain kita bersekolah disini."

Alis Sakura terangkat sebelah,"Makhluk lain? Kau mengatakannya seolah kita ini bukan manusia, Ino."

"Maksudku, makhluk lain selain manusia! Menurut rumor, sekolah membiarkan para makhluk lain itu bersekolah dan berbaur layaknya manusia di siang hari seperti kita."

"Lalu?"

"Dan katanya lagi, kalau malam mereka menunjukkan wujud sebenarnya mereka," sambung Ino

Sakura bertepuk tangan,"Wow, dongeng yang menarik. Sayang, aku tak tertarik."

"Ini bukan dongeng! Jika ada rumor seperti itu di KHS, berarti itu nyata! Apa kau tidak khawatir? Konon, pihak sekolah membangun asrama demi para makhluk itu juga agar terlindung dari dunia luar!"

"Ino, jika kau lupa, kita hidup berasrama dengan semua murid KHS. Walau dibedakan setiap tingkatnya, jika ada makhluk lain selain manusia pasti akan langsung ketahuan! Kita hidup seatap, mana mungkin mereka bisa tahan berdiam diri di kamar selama tiga tahun."

Ino mendengus,"Kau keras kepala sekali, ketua asrama."

Terang saja Sakura tidak percaya. Ia tidak pernah menyentuh atau melihat makhluk lain seperti yang diceritakan Ino padanya selama 17 tahun ia hidup. Ia bahkan tidak percaya dengan hantu atau semacamnya karena berpikir semua itu hanyalah rekayasa.

"Pagi, Sakura-chan!"

Mata hijau Sakura melirik pada seorang pria berambut pirang jigrak yang menyengir padanya. Sakura menatap dengan tidak berminat pada Naruto, si pemberontak yang terkenal di KHS.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura

"Kenapa kau terlihat kesal seperti itu? ah, aku tahu! pasti kau memarahi teme lagi!" ucapnya riang

Sakura melirik kesal Naruto,"Dengar, Naruto. Sekali lagi kau mengingatkanku pada perayu bodoh itu, aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa naik kelas."

"APA?! Baiklah, aku juga mau cepat lulus dari tempat ini."

"Lalu? Ada urusan apa?"

Mata biru laut Naruto menatap Sakura seolah kembali teringat tujuannya menyapa gadis galak yang terkenal di KHS karena kedisiplinannya sebagai seorang ketua asrama putri.

"Aku mengundangmu datang ke pesta di rumahku akhir pekan ini. kau mau?"

Emerald Sakura menatap curiga,"Tumben sekali kau mengundangku?"

"Oh, ayolah. Aku menghormatimu sebagai ketua asrama putri, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak pernah mengundangmu datang ke pestaku, jadi aku ingin kau datang mulai sekarang."

"Aah, aku mau!" timpal Ino riang,"Pesta di rumahmu sangat terkenal di kalangan anak perempuan angkatan kita."

"Pergilah, aku tidak tertarik," jawab Sakura datar

"Apa? Kenapa?!" tanya Ino dan Naruto

Sakura menghela nafas,"Pertama, pesta di rumah Naruto tidak aman. Kedua, pasti ada makhluk menyebalkan itu. ketiga, aku tidak tertarik."

"Apa maksudmu tidak aman, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto tersinggung

"Maksudku, pestamu itu berisi dengan obat-obatan terlarang dan minuman keras! Apakah kau mengira aku tidak tahu?"

Naruto memutar matanya,"Ah, kau tidak perlu memakai keduanya jika kau tidak mau."

"Dan, siapa makhluk menyebalkan yang kau maksud, Sakura?" tanya Ino

Mata hijau Sakura menatap sinis,"Tentu saja si perayu bodoh itu! demi apapun itu, aku tidak mau berhubungan apapun dengannya. Aku benci dia!"

Naruto tertawa,"Sakura-chan, sebenarnya kenapa kau sangat membenci teme? Kuakui dia memang menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu ada perempuan yang membencinya hingga levelmu."

"Karena dia perayu! Bermain-main dengan wanita disana dan disini, mencampakkan mereka seolah mereka adalah sampah bekas pakai. Dia kira siapa dia itu?!"

Pernah sekali Sakura mendapati Sasuke melakukan sesuatu pada seorang gadis di ruang kesehatan. Karena penasaran, Sakura memeriksa apa yang terjadi di tempat tidur yang tertutupi oleh tirai gantung berwarna abu-abu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Sasuke sedang memeluk mesra dan membenamkan kepalanya di leher sang gadis yang tampak sedang tertidur. Tentu saja Sakura berteriak melihat hal itu membuat Sasuke terganggu.

Sejak saat itu, Sakura menjaga para perempuan dari pemangsa wanita yang terkenal di KHS itu. dia benar-benar tidak ingin ada korban lagi selain yang pernah ia lihat. Tetapi percuma saja jika para gadis itu senang dengan perlakukan Sasuke.

Ia seperti seorang ibu yang tidak ingin anaknya berpacaran dengan pria brengsek dan malah kawin lari dengan pria tersebut. mungkin seperti inilah rasanya.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Aku mohon, datanglah ke pesta. Kau pasti kesepian jika harus berada di asrama sendirian, bukan?" bujuk Naruto

"Aku setuju, Sakura. Kau selalu melewatkan akhir pekan dengan berada di asrama sendirian sedangkan yang lain pulang untuk bersenang-senang. Kau bisa menjadi seorang perawan tua nanti!" timpal Ino

Sakura tetap tidak menjawab. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin menjadi seorang wanita yang kaku seperti ini. ia ingin bersenang-senang seperti halnya perempuan di usianya. Tetapi mengingat jika ada Sasuke di pesta itu, hati Sakura langsung memberontak.

"Jika yang kau khawatirkan obat atau minuman, aku janji padamu akan menyediakan minuman biasa agar kau nyaman. Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto

"Dan, jika kau tidak ingin bertemu, melihat atau mendengar suara Sasuke, kau bisa menjauhinya selama ia berada di jarak pandangmu!" ujar Ino

Ia ingin sekali mengatakan setuju, tetapi hatinya masih berat untuk mengatakannya. Mulutnya masih terkatup rapat dengan ujung lidah yang bergelung agar kalimat persetujuan tidak keluar begitu saja tanpa kehendaknya.

"Em… Pagi, Sakura-chan. Ino-chan dan… Naruto-kun," sapa sebuah suara lembut

Seluruh mata memandang sumber suara yang ternyata keluar dari seorang gadis lembut yang sangat populer di sekolah. Hinata Hyuuga, gadis yang terkenal anggun dan polos pujaan para pria KHS.

"Pagi, Hinata. Duduklah, kau mau bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Naruto ramah

"Boleh?" tanya Hinata

Sakura tersenyum,"Tentu saja. Silahkan duduk, Hinata."

Hinata segera mengambil sebuah kursi dan bergabung di meja Sakura. Ini benar-benar terasa aneh karena jarang sekali Sakura mengobrol dengan Naruto maupun Hinata. Ini benar-benar hari yang aneh baginya.

"Ne, Hinata. Apakah kau mau ikut ke pestaku akhir pekan?" tanya Naruto

"P-pesta? Di rumahmu, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat,"Pasti sangat menyenangkan jika kau datang! Bagaimana?"

Wajah Hinata memerah malu dan ia menundukkan kepalanya, tetapi perlahan Ia mengangguk pelan membuat Naruto berteriak kegirangan.

"Wooohoooo! Lihat, Sakura-chan? Bahkan Hinata mau datang ke pestaku!"

Sakura melirik sinis,"Hinata tidak tahu pasti bagaimana pestamu."

"Aku akan menjaganya! Toh itu rumahku dan aku yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

Ino menepuk bahu Sakura,"Hei, jidat. Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja. Untuk kali ini menikmati masa mudamu tidak ada salahnya, bukan?"

"Bukan begitu, Ino… kau tahu sendiri-,"

"Sasuke? Aah, kutahu kau membencinya. Tapi setidaknya kau datanglah ke pesta Naruto. Ia sudah mengundangmu dan kau menolaknya dengan tegas seperti itu hanya akan menyakitkan. Benar, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk,"Ne, ne, itu benar! Ayolah, Sakura-chan!"

"Oh, satu lagi! Kau tadi mengatakan tidak tertarik, bukan? Itu lebih menyakitkan daripada penolakan manapun! Setuju, Hinata?" tanya Ino melirik Hinata

"E-eh? Em… mungkin iya?"

"Lihat Sakura?!"

"Aaaah! Baik, baik! Aku akan ikut. Puas?!"

Naruto dan Ino berteriak kegirangan, mereka merasa puas karena sudah menyudutkan Sakura yang sangat keras kepala. sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum manis dan bertepuk tangan mengikuti kegembiraan kedua orang yang menyudutkan Sakura.

Mata hijau Sakura berputar, ia benar-benar tidak ada lagi alasan untuk menolak. Lagian jika ia tidak ikut, ia mengkhawatirkan Hinata yang terkenal dengan kepolosannya. Ia tidak yakin jika Naruto akan menjaga gadis itu.

Bagaimana jika Hinata dalam posisi berbahaya di saat Naruto sedang lengah? Lupakan Ino. Gadis itu bisa menjaga diri seperti halnya Sakura.

Firasat tidak mengenakan muncul di benak Sakura mengingat pria yang paling ia benci akan hadir di pesta Naruto. Ia benar-benar harus super waspada di akhir pekan nanti.

.

Emerald Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat kini. Ia sangat mengenali punggung itu dimanapun sosok itu berada. Terutama saat sosok itu sedang mencoba untuk merayu seorang perempuan.

Sakura langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju pria tersebut dan langsung menarik kemeja sekolah pria itu dengan kasar.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!" protesnya

"Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu? Jangan pernah merayu perempuan di KHS!"

Sasuke berdecih,"Apakah kau kesal karena aku tidak pernah merayumu? Heh, ketua asrama?"

_Bug!_

Sakura melayangkan tinjunya, tetapi Sasuke dengan cepat menahannya. Senyuman mengejek tersungging dari bibir pria tersebut, mata hitam gelapnya menatap penuh dengan rasa kasihan pada perempuan di depannya.

"Meninju lagi? Aku sudah hapal gerakan tanganmu."

"Dan sayangnya kau lupa menghapal tangan keduaku!"

_Bug!_

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, Sakura melayangkan tinju kirinya dan tepat mengenai pria tersebut hingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan mundur ke belakang.

"Kau… "

"Ingat, Uchiha Sasuke! Aku tidak akan pernah mau dirayu atau semacamnya olehmu. Kau, makhluk menjijikan!" ujar Sakura

"Siapa juga yang mau merayumu, hei perempuan galak?!"

"Apa-,"

_PRRIIIIIIITTTTT!_

Suara peluit yang nyaring memotong kalimat Sakura dan membuatnya maupun Sasuke harus menutup telinga mereka karena merasa sakit mendengar suara yang dikeluarkan oleh peluit bersuara keras itu.

Keduanya menoleh sesaat suara peluit tersebut berhenti. Mata mereka menatap seorang pria berpakaian kimono dengan badge penjaga sekolah di dadanya. Peluit yang bersuara nyaring itu pun berkalungkan di lehernya.

"Kenapa kalian bertengkar disini lagi?!" tanyanya

"Jiraiya-sensei, aku hanya memperingatkan pria ini untuk tidak bertindak pelecehan seksual," ucap Sakura menunjuk Sasuke

"Seperti kau lebih baik dariku. Kau bahkan menggunakan kekerasan di sekolahan." ujar Sasuke

"Apa katamu?!" protes Sakura tidak terima

"Kubilang-,"

_PRRIIIIIITTTTTTT!_

Suara peluit yang nyaring itu kembali terdengar, kali ini bahkan lebih keras daripada sebelumnya mengingat Jiraiya yang meniupnya berada di dekat mereka.

"Kalian masih berani bertengkar lagi di depanku?!" tanya Jiraiya

Sasuke dan Sakura memandang ke masing-masing arah, tidak berani untuk membantah maupun menatap sang penjaga sekolah.

"Baiklah, ada apa ini? Sakura, jelaskan," perintah Jiraiya

"Aku melihat Sasuke merayu seorang perempuan dan memintanya untuk membukakan pintu asramanya nanti malam. Bukankah itu pelecehan seksual, pak?"

Jiraiya terlihat iri, tetapi ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menutupinya. Mana mungkin ia mengakui bahwa ia sama seperti Sasuke sedangkan posisinya akan langsung terancam jika Sakura tahu.

"Oh. Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?"

"Sakura menarik kemejaku dengan kasar hingga rasanya tercekik oleh kerah lalu ia memberikan tinjunya padaku."

"Itu karena kau kurang ajar, mesum," gumam Sakura

Jiraiya berdehem dan menatap keduanya dengan tajam. ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menangkap keduanya bertengkar di halaman sekolah. Entah sudah puluhan kali dalam dua tahun ini ia melihat dan memperingati keduanya.

Ia sungguh lelah untuk menasehati dan memberi keduanya hukuman agar jera.

"Begini saja, aku akan melepaskan kalian kali ini. jika aku mendapati kalian bertengkar lagi setelah ini, aku akan langsung mengirim kalian ke Tsuna-, ah maksudku, Kepala sekolah."

Emerald Sakura membulat,"Apa?! Jangan, kumohon! Sensei bisa menghukumku apa saja asalkan tidak mengirimku ke kepala sekolah!"

Alis Sasuke naik, melirik Sakura sinis,"Heh, ternyata si galak ketua asrama putri takut?"

"Diam kau, perayu bodoh. Aku tidak sepertimu!"

Jiraiya memijit pelipisnya, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kedua remaja di depannya. Baru saja diperingati, sudah melanggarnya.

"Stop, stop!" perintah Jiraiya,"Oh, Sakura. Tadi kau mengatakan aku boleh menghukummu apa saja, bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk,"Ya, kumohon sensei! Ah, tapi tolong jangan hanya aku saja. Si perayu ini juga! itu baru adil."

"Cih, jangan menyangkut-nyangkutkan aku!"

"Yak, dengan itu kalian berdua kuhukum!" tegas Jiraiya

Emerald Sakura dan onyx Sasuke menatap heran,"Hah?"

"Kalian kuhukum untuk menjadi akrab seperti remaja lainnya! Jika tidak, Sakur akan kukirim ke kepala sekolah. Dan kau, Sasuke. Kau pasti tahu apa hukumannya jika kuberitahu Tsuna-, ah, kepala sekolah."

Sasuke membuang muka. Ia benar-benar tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika penguasa KHS alias kepala sekolah mengetahuinya. Sedangkan Sakura, ia masih merasa tidak terima dengan hukuman yang diberikan.

"Sensei, maksudku apa saja itu kau boleh menyuruhku untuk melakukan sesuatu! Bukan untuk berakrab ria dengan pria perayu ini!"

"Aku setuju. Aku juga tidak mau akrab dengan perempuan galak ini."

Alis Jiraiya terangkat sebelah,"Jadi kalian lebih suka aku memberitahu kepala sekolah? Baiklah jika itu pilihan kali-,"

"AAHHHH! Tidak, tidak!" potong Sakura cepat kemudian melirik Sasuke,"Baiklah. aku akan berusaha untuk akrab dengan perayu-, eh, Sasuke."

"Itu bagus. Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?" tanya Jiraiya

Sasuke membuang muka,"Hn."

Mendengar jawaban yang ia harapkan dari keduanya membuat Jiraiya puas. Ia menepuk kedua kepala dengan warna rambut berbeda di depannya itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Itu bagus! Aku suka kalian akrab seperti ini. sekarang pulanglah ke asrama kalian masing-masing," ucap Jiraiya

Ugh, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum terpaksa mendengar itu. ia benar-benar membenci pria di sampingnya ini yang sedang menatap ke arah lain hingga membuatnya tidak dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi pria itu.

Tapi satu yang pasti, pria itu juga sama kesalnya dengan dia.

# # # # #

Akhir pekan yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para penghuni asrama akhirnya tiba. Seluruh penghuni asrama berteriak kegirangan dan tampak memasang senyum di wajahnya. Tetapi tidak dengan sang ketua penghuni asrama.

"Sakura, berhentilah menekuk wajahmu seperti itu!" protes Ino

Bagaimana tidak? sejak pagi tadi hingga siang hari pulang sekolah Sakura hanya bisa menekuk wajahnya dan terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Bahkan gadis itu tidak fokus saat pelajaran berlangsung.

Itu semua karena perjanjiannya untuk datang ke pesta Naruto hari ini.

"Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan untuk memakai gaun apa nanti malam?" tanya Ino melirik Sakura

"Gaun?"

Ino memutar matanya,"Jangan bilang kau akan datang dengan kaos dan jeansmu."

"Kurasa itu nyaman."

"Ya, untukmu. Tidak untuk yang melihat."

"Kau sudah menemukan gaun?"

Ino tersenyum lebar,"Tentu saja! Aku harus mendapatkan pria tampan nanti malam! Tentunya ia harus kaya seperti Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji dan Sasuke! Oops… "

Sakura semakin kesal saat Ino mengucapkan nama yang beberapa hari lalu membuatnya tidak bisa lagi menegus pria itu seenaknya. Ia harus diam-diam dan sepelan mungkin melabrak pria itu. semua itu membuatnya frustasi hingga menumpuk sampai hari ini.

"Kurasa aku tidak jadi ikut saja."

"Oh? Sejak kapan kau menjadi pengecut, Sakura?"

Emerald Sakura melirik Ino tajam,"Maksudmu?"

"Sudah jelas, bukan? Kau tidak mau datang ke pesta itu karena Sasuke ada disana. Kau bahkan menghindarinya, sedangkan dia hanya bersikap biasa saja. Siapa menurutmu yang pengecut disini?"

Sakura tahu Ino berusaha untuk memanas-manasinya agar tetap pergi ke pesta Naruto, tetapi tetap saja harga dirinya tidak terima jika ia harus mendengar kalimat 'pengecut' ditujukan pada dirinya.

Itu penghinaan untuk Haruno Sakura.

Aquamarine Ino melirik Sakura,"Ne? ketua asrama yang galak tapi pengecut?"

"Jangan sebut aku pengecut lagi. Aku akan menghadapi Sasuke dan menendang pria itu jika ia berani melakukan sesuatu pada kalian di pesta nanti! Puas?"

Ino langsung memeluk Sakura,"Kyyyyaaaaa! Tentu saja! Aku mengandalkanmu, Sakura! Jadi, gaun apa yang akan kau pakai nanti?" tanyanya

"Em… aku tidak mempunyai gaun, Ino… "

"APA?!"

Sakura menghela nafas,"Tentu saja aku tidak punya. KHS tidak mungkin melaksanakan sebuah pesta, bukan? Aku tidak membawanya ke asrama."

"Kau salah, Sakura. KHS melaksanakan pesta saat kelulusan, kau mau pakai apa saat itu jika kau tidak tahu hal ini?"

Tentu saja ia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ia tidak tertarik dengan pesta kelulusan dan semacamnya hingga ia tidak tahu hal seperti itu.

"Bagaimana ini? aku tidak mempunyai gaun lagi," gerutu Ino

"Aku tidak tahu."

_Tok tok tok_

Pintu kamar Sakura diketuk membuat keduanya terdiam. tidak ada yang berani mengetuk pintu si ketua asrama putri selain Ino atau ibu asrama mereka membuat keduanya menebak-nebak siapa yang mengetuk.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau buka. Siapa tahu ibu asrama," ujar Ino

Mendengar itu Sakura segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya berharap ibu asrama yang biasanya ia lihat berada disana, tetapi tidak. yang ia lihat adalah seorang gadis cantik dan anggun menatapnya.

"Hinata?"

"S-Selamat siang, Sakura-chan. Ino-chan."

"Hinata! Masuk, masuk!" ucap Ino ramah

Sakura menggeser posisinya agar Hinata dapat masuk kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan kembali ke kasurnya.

"Duduklah dimana saja, maaf berantakan."

Hinata menggeleng,"Tidak. ini… sangat rapi sekali."

"Jadi, kau pasti datang kemari untuk mengatakan sesuatu tentang pesta Naruto, bukan?" tanya Ino bersemangat

Hinata mengangguk,"Aku… tidak bisa memilih gaun mana yang cocok. Aku perlu saran kalian, bolehkah?"

"Memilih? Hinata, berapa gaun yang kau bawa ke asrama? Tanya Sakura

"Mungkin… ada 10?"

Emerald Sakura membulat, itu jumlah yang cukup banyak untuknya. Ia bahkan hanya memiliki lima gaun, itu pun berada di rumahnya terkunci rapat di dalam lemari kayu tua.

"Aku akan membantumu memilih! Aku sangat senang jika ada yang memintaku, ah, Hinata. Aku ada permintaan," Ucap Ino

"Permintaan apa?"

Ino tersenyum,"Bolehkah aku meminjam satu gaunmu? Untuk Sakura karena ia tidak mempunyai gaun sama sekali."

"O-oh. Tentu saja. Silahkan, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tersenyum,"Terima kasih, Hinata."

Ino melirik jam dinding di kamar Sakura, ia tersentak dengan jarum pendek yang menunjukkan angka disana dan segera berdiri.

"Apa sih, Ino?"

"Sakura! Hinata! Ayo memilih gaun untuk kalian, setelah itu mandi, berdandan dan bergegas pergi ke pesta Naruto!" ucap Ino terburu-buru

"Hah? Ini masih jam-"

"4! Ini _sudah _jam 4, Sakura! Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat, sekarang ayo kita pergi ke kamar Hinata!" perintahnya

Hinata tertawa melihat kesigapan Ino dan Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas. jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia masih ragu untuk menghadiri pesta itu. ingatannya masih berputar-putar mengingatkan jika pria yang paling ia benci berada disana.

.

Sasuke memasuki pekarangan rumah besar itu, mata onyx miliknya dengan setia memandang kanan dan kiri seolah mencari sesuatu disana. Tetapi sayangnya ia tidak menemukan apapun yang ia cari hingga membuatnya lelah dan memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Kakinya melangkah menuju tempat dimana seorang pria yang berpakaian rapi sedang mengocok sebuah gelas kemudian meletakkannya pada gelas berbentuk payung kemudian menyerahkannya pada salah seorang disana.

"Kau melihat Naruto?" tanyanya

"Tuan Naruto berada di kamarnya, tuan," jawab bartender itu

Sasuke berdecih. Ia tahu apa yang dilakukan sahabat bodohnya itu jika sedang berada di kamar saat pesta berlangsung seperti ini. sejujurnya, ia juga tidak ingin munafik. Ia ingin seperti sahabatnya, menemukan makanan di antara makanan yang tersedia.

Tetapi Sasuke tipe pemilih. Ia tidak akan mengambil sesuatu dengan sembarangan. Ia akan mengambil yang berkualitas dan benar-benar mengenyangkannya meskipun sampai saat ini tidak ada yang seperti itu.

"Sasuke."

Mendengar namanya disebut membuat Sasuke berpaling melihat sosok pria yang sedang tersenyum padanya. kulitnya yang pucat dibawah kemeja polos berwarna hitam membuatnya terlihat semakin menonjol.

"Apa Sai?" tanyanya

"Kau tidak mencari makan?"

"Sedang memilih."

Sai mengangguk,"Pesta akan selesai jika kau terlalu lama memilih."

"Tidak masalah."

Mata hitam Sai memandang ke arah kerumunan, sebelum ia menyentuh hidungnya seolah mencium sesuatu.

"Kau juga merasakannya?"

Sai mengangguk,"Ini… bau manusia."

Seringai pada bibir Sasuke melebar, matanya yang semula berwarna hitam gelap perlahan berubah menjadi semakin terang hingga ke warna yang menyala dalam malam. Berwarna merah darah.

"Sasuke, matamu… "

"Aku tahu. aku akan menghabiskan manusia ini. bodoh sekali dia mau datang ke pesta para makhluk lain seperti kita."

Sai ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tetapi Sasuke sudah berjalan menjauhinya membuatnya membatalkan niatnya. Mata hitamnya memandang sosok Sasuke yang menjauh, menanti kejadian menarik apa yang akan diberikan oleh Sasuke dan manusia yang datang ke pesta.

Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk melihatnya.

# # # # #

**Ada pertanyaan? **

**Pasti banyak yang bingung :D jangan ragu untuk bertanya sebelum salah paham terjadi di chap selanjutnya ya!**

**Moga GONE versi ini menarik *amin***


	2. Monsters Party

**Hi minna!**

**Risa minta maap nih ya kalo gaya bahasa disini agak jelek. Kalo tunggu Risa pulih, mungkin updatenya bakalan setelah lebaran :D **

**Sakurazaki momoka : aaa makasii *pelukpeluk* ditunggu juga reviewnya lagii :D**

**Yoshikuni ayumu : bukan cuman vampir, tapi hampir semua monster ada disini loh **

**Titan18 : Yoii! Naru emang ngajak mereka karna 'ada apa-apanya' *evilsmirk* kisshug juga :D**

**Marukocan : Sip dah!**

**Mysaki : Bukan vampir, sasu juga ga jadi vampir. Coba tebak? :p**

**Qian zhang : Haiii :D bukan vampir atau drakula. Psst, bukan cuman mereka aja loh monsternya. Tahu siapa?**

**Hikaru sora14 : Bukan cuman vampir say, segala monster bercampur aduk disini :D ya, Risa ga janji soalnya masih tahap pemulihan nih haha Gaara ada porsi sendiri nanti. Sikap Sasu dan Saku emang Risa buat musuhan dan saling menyebalkan gitu. soal cemburu, kita serahkan ke Gaara ya :D**

**Kumada chiyu : Risa baru tau O.O dan setelah Risa selidiki, tenang aja ternyata ga akan sama kok. keliatannya di awal cerita emang sama sih, tapi pasti beda dengan cerita yang uda Risa siapin. Thanks udah ngasi tau ya :D**

**Tiara : Sabar ya, Risa masih lemes-lemes nih hehe**

**Cuticut uchiha : Risa akui, Gone yang lama punya daya tarik tersendiri karna dari kisah nyata, tapi Risa jamin deh Gone versi ini juga bagus *pd* Sasu bukan vampir. Coba tebak dia jadi apa?**

**Uchihayukicherry : Bukannn, silahkan tebak lagii**

**Ryugasaki : Hati2, disini juga ada cinta segitiga loh :D**

**Cherrysand1 : Harus menarik dong! Haha**

**vchierRin : Hai, salam kenal juga! Ow, ow curiga? Bukan dia dengan Sasu, tetapi… krik. Siap bos! Ditunggu lagi reviewnya :D**

**amu B : Yep, tapi tetap tema cinta segitiga. Sasu bukan vampir kok. gone yg lama bagus karna emang kisah nyata, tapi dijamin deh yg ini juga bagus :D**

**aiko asari : Aaaa makasii *pelukpeluk* jawabannya, pertama. Saku berambut panjang kayak di manga sebelum kepotong rambutnya. Kedua. Ngga jadi mangsa kok, tapi hampir haha. Ketiga. Monster kayak di dunia fantasi sih, vampir juga ada kok. kalo dikhayalin, Risa takutnya malah lupa :D lanjuuuuttt ditunggu reviewnya lagi yah **

**Hikari matsushita : Mereka itu bukan vampir. Tapi ada salah satu dari mereka yg vampir kok. coba tebak siapa?**

**Hanna azmi : Hahaha t*illght banget tuh. Tapi sayang bukan :p**

**Hanna hoshiko : Siap deh! Ditunggu juga reviewnya lagiii**

**Nyaa : Ayo kepo lagi kepo lagi :3**

**Arufi rizuki yoshida : Ngga say, ini monster-monsteran *plak* haha**

**Rainy de : Keduanya *evilsmirk* yep, ada banyak. Kan pesta monster.**

**Sudoer arekndapblekputrakeramat : Ini bukan vampir, tapi kisah monster. Gone yg ini juga ga kalah seru loh :3**

**Tsurugi de lelouch : Semakin bingung anda, semakin penasaran anda :D**

**Lala yoichi : Risa ga tega buat km mati penasaran. cukup setengah mati aja :p iyep, Saku dkk yg dateng!**

**Mencium petir : Mereka bukan vampir. Tapi monster yg berbeda-beda. NejiSaso udah tayang tuh, gomen lama :D semangaattt!**

**SS 4ever : Makasiii *pelukpeluk* semakin kepo semakin bagus itu! haha jangan iri dong, km jga pasti bisa buat kok :D siapp dehh! Ditunggu ya reviewnya lagii**

**Mademoisellena : Karna Risa ngapus fic Gone sebelumnya di tengah2 keseruan *pundung* semangattt!**

**SA91 : Siap deh! Ditunggu di chap depan lagi yaa**

**Lhylia kiryu : Bukan Vampfic, tapi monsterfic :3 wah bener! Thanks banget sarannya yah :D kebiasaan emang susah buat dirubah, maklum baru mulai ngetik2 disini sih haha moga di chap ini ampe kedepannya udah ga gitu lagi *amin***

**Ccherrytomato : Yoii!**

**Anka-chan : Satu jawaban, oke!**

**Rei rei rei-chan : Bukan vampir say, tapi fic monster. Emang sih ada vampirnya, tapi bukan Sasu atau Gaara. Dan kisah ini juga ga sama kayak twilight atau vampire diaries, tapi murni khayalan Risa dan Goryukanda semata :D**

**Zezorena : Aaa kalo gitu Risa udah ngecewain kmu :( karna ini bukan fic tentang vampir. Sasu juga bukan vampir, tapi salah satu ada yg jadi vampir kok. moga2 bisa muasin km ya meskipun bkn fic yg km inginkan *plak!***

**Guest : Bukan, ini fic monster.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, TYPO, OOC, ALUR KECEPATAN, DLL…**

**# # # # #**

**Monsters party**

**.**

Semua penghuni asrama tahu siapa Sakura, gadis galak yang selalu menjaga para perempuan dengan sigap dan tidak akan sungkan untuk bertengkar dengan siapapun. Gadis yang selalu berpenampilan apa adanya tanpa make-up, tanpa gaya rambut, dan penampilan khas anak sekolahan yang tidak tersentuh dengan lingkungan sekitar.

Tapi tidak ada yang tahu, malam ini Sakura merubah semuanya demi janji yang ia lontarkan karena disudutkan oleh sahabatnya.

"Aku mau pulang," ucap Sakura

Ino melirik kesal sahabatnya,"Berhenti mengatakan itu. Kau sudah mengatakannya 3 kali, satu kali lagi dan kau akan mendapatkan ciumanku."

Sakura melirik kesal,"Aku akan membuatmu menyesali hal itu."

"Em… bagaimana kalau kita masuk?" tanya Hinata menginterupsi

"Ah, benar juga! ayo, ayo! Aku benar-benar tidak sabar bagaimana pesta Naruto!" ucap Ino riang

Sakura menghela nafas, kakinya yang terasa berat karena menggunakan heels tinggi yang ia seret dengan paksa untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan bergaya Eropa tersebut. Entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan untuk tidak masuk ke sana.

Seolah hal buruk akan terjadi jika ia berada di dalam pesta tersebut. Bertemu dengan Sasuke, misalnya. Demi apapun itu, Sakura benar-benar harus meningkatkan penjagaannya.

Ino membuka pintu kayu berwarna putih keemasan dan membukanya. Suara musik dan banyaknya orang menyambut mereka seolah dalam rumah itu terdapat sebuah dimensi lain yang berbeda dari luar rumah.

"Sakura, Hinata! Kalian lihat? Ada DJ di ujung sana, ada bar mini dengan bartender di sana dan banyak orang keren menari satu sama lain! Rumor itu memang benar, pesta Naruto memang paling keren!" ucap Ino bersemangat

"Dimana… Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata

Emerald Sakura berkeliling ruangan dengan malas. Ia tak terbiasa dengan suasana pesta, ia juga tidak terbiasa dengan semua hal yang berbau menyengat mengelilingi ruangan itu juga. seolah-olah ada parfum sebotol penuh yang disemprotkan ke seluruh ruangan.

"Ugh, kalian bersenang-senanglah. Aku mau mencari minum," ucap Sakura

"Oh, baiklah. Jangan ke bar mini di sana, yang ada hanya alkohol," ujar Ino

Sakura mendesah,"Aku tahu. Aku juga tidak mau mendekat ke sana."

Sepeninggal Sakura, Ino dan Hinata tersenyum melihat sosok itu berjalan canggung diantara para tamu yang menari-menari mengikuti musik.

"Sepertinya rencana kita lancar."

Hinata terkekeh,"Aku tidak menyangka Sakura-chan yang galak itu selugu ini."

"Sebagai manusia, dia memang terlalu lugu. Apalagi jika ia datang ke pesta para monster ini."

Lavender Hinata melirik Ino,"Apa Sakura-chan akan baik-baik saja? Maksudku, bukankah sebentar lagi akan diadakan acara makan malam untuk kita, para monster?"

Ino menyeringai,"Oh, tentu dia akan baik-baik saja. Selama dia tahu jika ada makhluk lain yang dirumorkan, aku sudah cukup puas."

"Kau sahabat yang buruk, Ino-chan."

"Dan kau artis yang baik, Hinata."

.

Sasuke memutari ruangan dengan mata merahnya yang lapar. Waktu semakin habis dan ia benar-benar harus menemukan manusia tersebut jika tidak ingin membunuhnya.

"Sial, dimana manusia itu?!"

Ia memang bisa merasakan manusia itu berada di salah satu tempat di rumah besar ini, tapi ia tidak bisa merasakan dengan jelas seperti Sai. Entahlah, manusia itu seperti berada di mana-mana sekarang dan itu semakin membuatnya kesulitan.

"Seharusnya aku membawa Sai tadi!" gerutunya

Seakan tidak ada pilihan lain, Sasuke segera membawa dirinya ke kamar dimana ia bisa menenangkan dirinya. Ia benar-benar harus mengurung diri sebelum akhirnya ia memangsa para monster wanita yang hadir di pesta ini.

Ia hanya butuh satu wanita untuk satu hari demi memuaskan energinya. Dan kini ia memutuskan untuk melewatkan makan malam para monster yang diadakan di lantai bawah oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sasuke menoleh. Mata merahnya memandang malas pada sosok berambut merah dengan ekspresi datar di depannya.

"Hn."

"Lama tidak bertemu. Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke atas. Naruto akan mengamuk jika salah satu tamunya akan mati kujadikan makan malam."

Pria itu mengangguk mengerti,"Kau yakin akan bisa menenangkan diri?"

"Dengar, ada manusia berkeliaran di pesta ini dan itu semakin membuatku tidak dapat mengendalikan diri. Terkutuklah manusia itu!" geramnya

Mata jade pria itu melebar,"Manusia? Di pesta monster ini?"

Sasuke menghela nafas,"Benar juga. Makhluk sepertimu tidak bisa merasakannya."

"Di mana manusia itu?"

"Entahlah."

"Aku akan mencarinya," ucap pria itu berbalik

"Bawakan ke kamarku jika kau menemukannya. Aku memerlukannya untuk mengatasi sedikit rasa laparku."

"Kau yakin?"

Sasuke mendesah,"Aku tidak akan membunuhnya."

Pria itu mengangguk dan segera pergi menghilang diantara para kerumunan yang berbincang ria. Sasuke tahu ia dapat mengandalkan pria pendiam itu dan memutuskan untuk segera mengurung dirinya di dalam salah satu kamar di rumah Naruto.

Sebelum ia kehilangan akal sehatnya dan menyerang membabi buta salah satu tamu wanita di ruangan itu.

.

Sakura terdorong oleh orang-orang yang menari setiap kali ia berusaha untuk berjalan. Seharusnya ia tahu jika inilah alasannya membenci sebuah pesta.

Ia sudah cukup tidak nyaman dengan gaun yang dipilihkan untuknya dari lemari Hinata. Gaun simple dan ketat berwarna merah diatas lutut membuatnya tidak leluasa bergerak. Belum lagi heels tinggi yang menggantung di kakinya.

Bukan hanya pakaiannya, wajahnya pun di pulas habis-habisan membuatnya merasa seperti badut dan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna merah muda harus rela diikal menggantung seperti boneka.

Sama sekali bukan Sakura yang dikenal oleh murid KHS. Jika Naruto menemukannya, ia yakin pria itu tidak akan mengenalinya. Kecuali dari warna rambutnya, tentu saja.

Emerald Sakura melihat beberapa botol minuman berisi air biasa yang di letakkan pada meja kecil di sudut ruangan. Dengan cepat ia melangkah melewati kerumunan yang menari-menari menabrak dirinya.

_JDUG!_

"AW!"

"Ah, kau tidak apa?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang terbentur oleh sesuatu di depannya,"Aku tidak apa. Maaf menabrakmu," ucapnya

Pria itu tidak menanggapi Sakura, melainkan hanya memperhatikannya dari atas hingga bawah dengan menyelidik, seolah memastikan sesuatu disana.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan?" tanya Sakura terganggu

"Kau… manusia?"

"Hah?"

Tentu saja dia manusia. Sakura ingin sekali meninju pria di depannya ini karena mungkin sudah mengiranya sebagai sejenis makhluk tidak dikenal yang memakai pakaian bagus.

"Oh, maaf. Maksudku, kau baik-baik saja? Kurasa tadi kepalamu terbentur dengan keras," ucap pria itu buru-buru

"Kurasa aku tidak apa-apa."

Pria itu tersenyum,"Kau murid KHS? Berarti kau teman Naruto."

"Kau teman Naruto? Murid KHS juga?" tanya Sakura

Pria itu menggeleng pelan,"Aku Gaara. Kau?"

"Sakura. Em… Gaara, jika kau tidak keberatan aku ingin mengambil minuman disana," tunjuk Sakura

Mata jade Gaara berputar, melihat dimana arah minuman yang dimaksud oleh Sakura sebelum ia kembali memperhatikannya lagi.

"Kau tidak minum alkohol?"

"Aku dibawah umur, tuan."

Gaara menatap Sakura beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya tertawa,"Ya, kau benar. Maafkan aku, tapi kau terlihat dewasa dengan gaun dan dandanan itu."

Sakura mengerecutkan bibirnya,"Aku tahu itu! Aaargh, Ino sialan!"

Gaara berhenti tertawa saat Sakura menyebutkan nama Ino. Ia memperhatikan Sakura dengan kebingungan yang segera disadari oleh Sakura.

"Apa? Ino temanku, dia juga datang ke pesta ini bersama Hinata."

"Mereka juga murid KHS?"

"Begitulah. Naruto mengundang kami dan aku diseret oleh Ino dan Hinata untuk datang kemari."

Suara musik berubah, keheningan yang tidak biasa membuat Sakura melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menutupi mata emeraldnya dari belakang.

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

"Sakura, aku khawatir ada yang tidak ingin kau lihat," bisik Gaara di telinga Sakura

"H-hah?"

"Ikut aku," bisik Gaara sekali lagi

Entah apa yang terjadi, Gaara menarik Sakura yang masih ditutup matanya dengan tangan besar hangat pria itu. Dan yang lebih membuat Sakura merasa lebih aneh lagi, ia sama sekali tidak memberontak.

"G-Gaara, kita mau kemana? Kalau kau berani-"

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam. Percayalah."

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya,"Aku butuh penjelasan."

"Nanti akan kujelaskan."

Dengan mata tertutup, Sakura tidak dapat bertindak lebih banyak lagi. Ia akan mencoba untuk mempercayai pria dengan tato di dahinya. Firasatnya mengatakan pria itu tidak akan membahayakannya dan ia harus mempercayainya.

Dalam kegelapan, Sakura tidak dapat memastikan berapa lama ia dituntun oleh Gaara. Beberapa langkah di tempuh oleh Sakura yang akhirnya berhenti saat Gaara melepaskan tangannya membuat emerald Sakura dapat melihat kembali.

"Hei, ada apa sebenarnya disana?"

"Kau tidak tahu ini pesta apa?"

Sakura mendesah,"Aku tahu. Ini pesta para manusia brengsek seperti Naruto, bukan? Dia dibawah umur dan sudah membuat pesta beralkohol."

Dari jawaban Sakura, Gaara tahu gadis itu tidak tahu ini pesta apa atau untuk tujuan apa. Dengan kata lain, gadis itu mungkin dijebak oleh Naruto dan sahabatnya.

"Kita pindah. Mungkin akan lebih berbahaya jika masih berada disini," ucap Gaara

Alis Sakura mengerut,"Kemana?"

"Atas. Kau tidak mau jika keadaan semakin memanas dan kau terkena dampaknya, bukan?"

"Oke, aku akan mengajak temanku juga."

Gaara menahan tangan Sakura sebelum gadis itu bergerak lagi,"Aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja."

"Tidak, mereka tidak akan baik-baik saja. Mereka sama denganku-"

"Mereka tidak_ sama_ denganmu," potong Gaara bersikeras

Sakura mendesah,"Baiklah. lepaskan tanganmu sekarang juga."

Perlahan Gaara melepaskan tangan Sakura. Mata jadenya melirik Sakura yang masih terlihat keberatan untuk mengikutinya. Dan ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya membuat Gaara teringat.

_Bawakan ke kamarku jika kau menemukannya. Aku memerlukannya untuk mengatasi sedikit rasa laparku_

Jika ia membawa Sakura ke tempat dimana Sasuke berada, kemungkinan besar gadis ini akan dimangsa oleh Sasuke mengingat monster seperti apa Sasuke itu. Meskipun pria itu berjanji tidak akan membunuh.

Tetapi saat monster mengalami kelaparan, resiko dan akal sehat seperti apapun tidak ada artinya.

"Sakura, ayo ke atas."

"Ya, kau sudah mengatakannya tadi, tuan. Tidak perlu mengulanginya lagi," jawab Sakura

Gaara berjalan ke arah tangga dan Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang. Meskipun gaun pendek dan heels membuatnya tidak nyaman untuk menaiki tangga, ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Sakura

Sepanjang ia melihat lantai dua rumah ini, hanya ada sebuah lorong dengan banyak pintu berwarna kayu dipoles indah serta ukiran yang berbeda-beda di masing-masing sisinya.

"Masih di dalam rumah Naruto."

"Aku tahu," ucap Sakura kesal,"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Bersembunyi di salah satu kamar ini," ucap Gaara

"APA?!"

Sakura melotot mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh pria dengan jas berwarna merah bata itu. Ia mengira jika selama ini hanya Sasuke seorang pria dengan pelecehan seksual pada perempuan. Ternyata ia salah.

Pria di depannya ini ternyata sama seperti Sasuke.

"Jangan salah paham," ucap Gaara buru-buru,"Kau mau menunggu disini hingga 'acara' mereka selesai?"

"Kau berjanji menjelaskan padaku. Sekarang, jelaskan!" tuntut Sakura

"Setelah kita masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar ini. Tenanglah, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu."

Sakura memutar emeraldnya, melirik beberapa pintu kamar yang berbeda-beda. Mengingat bahwa ia harus bersembunyi di situasi yang tidak ia ketahui sendiri permasalahannya membuatnya semakin penasaran.

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura mengalah,"Kamar yang mana?"

"Kau yang pilih. Aku tidak mau dikira sebagai orang yang menjebakmu."

Sakura mengangguk, mata emeraldnya menatap satu persatu pintu berukiran di setiap lorong dan ia berpikir untuk mengambil yang terdekat saja daripada repot-repot memilih.

"Kurasa yang ini," ucapnya memutar kenop pintu

Gaara menatap pintu yang semakin terbuka lebar itu hingga ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu gelap, tetapi ada dua buah cahaya berwarna merah yang membuat Gaara bergidik.

"Sakura, mundur!" teriak Gaara

"Hah?"

Tapi terlambat.

Tubuh Sakura ditarik paksa oleh sepasang lengan kokoh sebelum Gaara menariknya keluar dari ruangan. Mata jade Gaara menatap crimson di depannya yang terlihat semakin pekat daripada sebelumnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?! lepaskan aku!" ucap Sakura berontak

"Kau?!" suara dari belakang Sakura tampak terkejut

Emerald Sakura melirik ke belakang berusaha untuk melihat siapa yang menahan tubuhnya dan detik itu juga ia menyesali keputusannya untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke?!"

"Kau… apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Sasuke

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, mesum! Kau mau menyergap siapapun yang memasuki kamar ini, hah?!"

Sasuke berdecih,"Gaara… kau mengacaukannya."

"Aku tidak tahu kau mengenalnya. Dan aku tidak tahu kau berada disini."

"LEPASKAN AKU, MESUM!" teriak Sakura memberontak

Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan tangan Sasuke yang mengelilingi tubuhnya dengan erat, membuat tubuh keduanya menempel satu sama lain meskipun terhalang oleh kain berlapis dari jas tebal Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Lepaskan aku atau kau-," Sakura menggantung kalimatnya saat melihat mata crimson Sasuke,"Astaga, matamu… apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke tidak menajawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia bahkan tidak mendengarnya. Di kepalanya, ada sebuah suara yang mengatakan untuk menghisap energi Sakura untk mengisi kelaparannya. Tidak perduli bagaimana ia mengenal Sakura yang ia benci selama ini.

"Sasuke, jawab!" tuntut Sakura

Gaara yang melihat keadaan itu mengerti apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Perlahan, Gaara mengulurkan tangannya yang berubah menjadi pasir untuk menggapai Sakura dan membebaskan gadis itu.

Tetapi percuma, Sasuke menyadari tindakan Gaara dan menyeret tubuh Sakura menjauh. Mata crimson milik Sasuke menatap tajam Gaara.

"Jangan bergerak. Aku akan membunuh Sakura jika ia melakukan sesuatu dengan pasirmu."

"Apa? Kau akan membunuhku?!" tanya Sakura

Kali ini mata crimson Sasuke melirik Sakura, senyuman di bibirnya melebar. Salah satu tangannya mengangkat dagu Sakura dengan paksa, membuatnya mengadah ke senyuman Sasuke.

"A-apa?! Kau mau ap- hmmph?!"

Emerald Sakura membulat. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Yang ia rasakan. Pria yang ia benci, pria yang harusnya ia hindari dan ia jauhi, Kini menciumnya. Menekan dengan kasar bibir basah itu padanya.

Lidah pria itu dengan cepat menautkan lidah Sakura membuat gadis itu terkejut dan tidak nyaman. Dan semakin Sasuke menghisap lidahnya, entah kenapa tubuh Sakura semakin terasa berat. Seperti ada sesuatu yang direbut darinya melalui ciuman yang tidak pantas itu.

"Sasuke, hentikan!" seru Gaara

Dengan cepat Gaara merebut tubuh Sakura yang sudah lemas dan mendorong Sasuke hingga pria itu terjatuh ke karpet kamar. Emerald Sakura melirik Gaara, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Kau… mengangguku, sialan."

"Kau akan membunuhnya."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya jika aku tidak akan membunuhnya."

Jade Gaara berkilat,"Ya, tapi kau _hampir _membunuhnya."

Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya, bahkan untuk menggerakkan satu jari pun seperti mengangkat sekarung beras.

"Kau sudah kenyang?" tanya Gaara

Sasuke mendesah,"Mana mungkin aku kenyang dengan makanan seperti itu."

"Ini manusia, Sasuke. Mereka tidak seperti monster yang memiliki energi berlebih."

"Ck, aku tahu."

Mata jade Gaara mengikuti gerakan Sasuke yang berusaha untuk berdiri, membersihkan pakaiannya yang tidak kotor dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Gaara

"Tentu saja makan. Acaranya sudah dimulai, bukan?"

Gaara mengangguk,"Bagaimana dengan gadis ini?"

Sasuke melirik sekilas pada Sakura yang masih berada dalam pelukan Gaara, memperhatikan emerald yang memandangnya penuh dengan rasa benci itu sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sinis.

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun padanya," ucap Sasuke sebelum menutup pintu

.

Naruto bersandar pada tiang tangga sambil tersenyum melihat acara yang ia buat itu. di tangannya ada sebuah gelas berisi alkohol keras yang ia pesan beberapa saat lalu pada bartender.

Suasana ruangan semakin tidak terkendali saat para monster menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing. Hingga telinga rubahnya yang panjang mendengar ada suara datang dari arah tangga membuatnya menoleh.

"Teme? Sedang apa kau diatas?!"

Mata crimson Sasuke memandang tajam Naruto,"Sialan kau, membawa manusia datang ke pesta. Dan itu si Sakura yang menyebalkan itu."

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Sakura-chan? Aku melihatnya tidak ada di pesta ini dan kukira ia membatalkan janji."

"Dia diatas, bersama Gaara."

Mata biru Sasuke membulat,"Gaara?! _Oh, man_. Kalian bertiga… di atas? apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Sasuke memutar matanya,"Buang pikiran kotormu itu. Gaara yang membawanya saat aku berusaha untuk mengatasi laparku di kamar kosong."

"Jangan katakan jika kau… menyerangnya?!"

Pertanyaan itu tidak perlu Sasuke jawab karena jawabannya sudah pasti. Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu menepuk dahinya dengan keras.

"Aaargh, Teme! Kau akan membuatku dibenci oleh Sakura-chan juga besok di sekolah. Tunggu! Sakura-chan… dia masih hidup'kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk,"Aku hampir menghisapnya hingga kering jika Gaara tidak menariknya dariku."

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan jika salah satu manusia dan murid KHS mati kehabisan energi di pestanya. Mata birunya melirik Sasuke, pria itu tampak sedikit berantakan dengan rambut tidak tersisir dengan rapi.

Ia tahu resikonya mengundang monster seperti Sasuke ke pesta makan malam para makhluk seperti dirinya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan sahabatnya tidak diundang saat orang lain diundang.

"Jadi, kau mau melanjutkan makan lagi?" tanya Naruto

Sasuke mengangguk,"Untuk jaga-jaga jika aku akan menyerang tanpa sadar lagi."

"Kalau begitu aku akan ada disana untuk menjagamu," ucap Naruto menyeringai

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya lagi dan pergi begitu saja menghilang di kerumunan para monster yang sebagian sudah menampakkan wujud aslinya masing-masing. Ia tidak tahu Sasuke mendengarnya atau tidak, tetapi untuk memastikan Naruto lebih baik menyusul pria itu.

Masalah Sakura, ia bisa bereskan nanti. Selama gadis itu bersama Gaara, Naruto akan menganggap Sakura aman di tangan pria itu. Gaara bukan monster tipe pemangsa seperti dirinya atau Sasuke, jadi ia tenang.

.

Gaara memperhatikan Sakura. Tubuh gadis itu terkulai lemah dalam dekapannya seolah tidak ada tulang di tubuh gadis itu. jika saja ia tidak menghentikan Sasuke dan menarik Sakura, gadis itu psti sudah mati kehabisan energi di tangan Sasuke.

"Ugh… " erang Sakura

"Aku tahu kau lelah, kurasa untuk saat ini kau harus beristirahat dulu agar pulih."

"Gaara?"

Salah satu tangan Sakura menahan Gaara dengan mencengkram kain halus pada lengannya. Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar mencurahkan tenaganya untuk melakukan hal tersebut agar Gaara menoleh padanya.

"Sebenarnya… kalian makhluk apa?"

Gaara diam. Membairkan Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan… kau bertanya tadi tentang aku manusia?"

Sakura tampak berusaha untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya meskipun ia merasa tubuhnya bagaikan tidak bertulang. Setidaknya ia ingin tetap sadar dan mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sasuke… matanya berwarna merah dan itu tidak terlihat seperti… sedang memakai lensa kontak. Ia juga tampak berbeda. Siapa sebenarnya dia?"

"Kau yakin? Jika kau tahu siapa sebenarnya Sasuke dan apa yang sedang terjadi di pesta ini… tidak akan ada jalan kembali untukmu."

Sakura mengangguk lemah,"Aku tahu."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah tahu kebenarannya?"

Emerald Sakura mendadak berubah tajam, membuat Gaara sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan itu. gadis itu seolah tampak mendapatkan tenaganya yang menghilang entah dari mana.

"Jika aku tahu siapa sebenarnya Sasuke… aku akan membuatnya menyesal telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku… dan membuatku seperti ini."

Itu adalah pernyataan yang cukup berani untuk diucapkan oleh seorang perempuan, terlebih ia adalah manusia. Gaara menarik senyuman tipis pada ekspresi datarnya, mata jade miliknya memandang kagum akan semangat Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku setuju denganmu."

Sakura memandang Gaara, menuntut untuk memberinya jawaban atas pertanyaan yang sebelumnya ia lontarkan.

"Sasuke dan aku bukan manusia. Termasuk Naruto dan seluruh tamu yang hadir di pesta ini. Kau, satu-satunya manusia di sini."

Sakura mengeryit,"Teman-temanku manusia."

"Tidak. Aku mengenal murid KHS dan sebagian besar mereka adalah monster. Kemungkinan besar temanmu juga."

Ino dan Hinata adalah monster? Pertanyaan itu membayangi Sakura. Ia merasa bodoh karena mau dengan mudah dibujuk oleh mereka untuk datang ke pesta ini. pesta para monster.

"Lalu, kalian makhluk apa?"

"Kami makhluk lain yang kalian, para manusia sebut sebagai monster."

Emerald Sakura membulat,"Monster?!"

Gaara mengangguk perlahan. Ia bangkit dengan menggendong Sakura di kedua lengannya untuk menidurkan gadis itu pada sebuah kasur besar yang disediakan di kamar tersebut.

"Kau dan Sasuke… Monster apa?"

dan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Gaara membuat seluruh hidup Sakura berbeda dari apa yang seharusnya ia jalani sebagai seorang perempuan di umurnya. Ia tidak akan pernah menyangka, segala kerumitan yang menghadangnya di depan.

Perjalanan cinta seorang Haruno Sakura, ketua asrama putri angkatan kedua KHS dimulai malam itu juga.

# # # # #

**Sasu bukan vampirrrr, lalu dia apa? Ada yang tahu?**

**Kalo Gaara uda pada tau kan dia monster apa? **

**Please, kasi pendapat ato saran kalian di review ya. Kalo-kalo ada kekurangan, karna ini fic fantasi pertama :D**


	3. The Beginning Of Nightmare

**Risa minta maap ga bisa bales reviewnya :( karna kondisi tdak memungkinkan. Moga chap depan risa uda bisa bales review readers yaa *amin* btw thanks banget yang udah doain risa dan dukung cerita ini :D**

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : Typo, AU, OOC, Gaje, alur kecepatan, dll….**

**# # # # #**

**The Beginning of Nightmare**

**.**

Emerald Sakura terbuka, memandang langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih bersih dengan lampu yang seharusnya tidak ada di kamarnya. Tubuhnya terasa berat untuk digerakkan dan kepalanya juga terasa aneh.

Ia mencoba untuk mengubah posisi, tetapi berhenti saat menyadari selimut yang menggesek kulitnya seolah ia tidak pernah memakai piyama yang selalu menutupi tubuhnya saat tidur.

Dengan segera ia membuka selimutnya dan melihat tubuhnya yang masih memakai gaun pendek berwarna merah yang telah kusut. Mata hijaunya mengelilingi ruangan, berusaha untuk mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi padanya.

Detik itu juga ia langsung mengingat semuanya.

**Flashback on**

"Kau dan Sasuke… Monster apa?"

Gaara menatap Sakura, seakan tidak ingin mengatakannya dan memberitahu siapa sebenarnya Sasuke. Tetapi Sakura menarik-narik kain lengan Gaara, menuntut pria itu untuk menjawabnya.

"Aku… Golem. Monster pasir."

Sakura mengeryit,"Kau?"

Gaara mengangguk,"Aku bisa merubah diriku menjadi pasir."

"Benarkah? Aku ingin lihat!"

Mata jade Gaara membulat,"Tidak."

"Apa? Aku manusia, kau tahu rasa penasaran kami bagaimana, bukan?"

"Karena itulah aku tidak mau memperlihatkannya."

Sakura memutar emeraldnya,"Baiklah. lalu, Sasuke monster apa? Aku akan mencari kelemahannya."

Gaara menatap Sakura beberapa detik, seolah menimbang-nimbang jawaban apa yang akan ia katakan pada gadis di depannya.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Sepertinya… kau harus tahu dari Sasuke sendiri."

"Apa?!"

"Aku tidak berhak membuka identitas orang lain," jawab Gaara cepat

Sakura mendengus kecewa. Apa yang pria itu katakan memang benar, tidak seharusnya membuka identitas orang lain. Tetapi dalam kasus ini, Sasuke sudah menyerangnya dan ia harus tahu yang sebenarnya.

Pemaksaan bukan cara Sakura, ia tidak akan melakukannya terlebih pada pria yang baru saja ia kenal dan sudah menolongnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku minta maaf sudah memaksamu," ucap Sakura

"Tidak, aku sudah membawamu kemari dan mengakibatkanmu menjadi seperti ini."

"Lupakan, aku akan menyalahkan si nafsuan itu. Kau tidak bersalah, Gaara!"

Gaara mengeryit,"Nafsuan?"

"Sasuke! Dia memang nafsuan, selalu bersama wanita dimana pun aku melihatnya. Ia bahkan menyelinap ke asrama perempuan malam hari!"

Gaara tersenyum, tahu yang sebenarnya jika Sasuke melakukan itu demi mengatasi rasa laparnya. Tetapi melihat Sakura yang berapi-api membuatnya cukup terhibur.

"Lihat saja nanti! Aku akan mencari tahu siapa dirinya dan kubuat dia menyesal!"

Mata jade Gaara melirik jahil,"Bagaimana caranya? Dia monster. Kau manusia."

Sakura memutar bola matanya,"Umh… entahlah. Aku akan memikirkan cara terkeji yang aku bisa. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk menghentikanku!"

"Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu."

Sakura tersenyum,"Bagus!"

Gaara memperhatikan Sakura yang terlihat semakin pulih. Tadi gadis itu terlihat sangat lemah, tetapi karena kemarahannya akan Sasuke, ia menjadi bersemangat kembali. Gadis manusia yang tidak pernah ia sangka-sangka memiliki kekuatan seperti itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau beristirahat sekarang? Kau butuh energimu untuk kembali seperti semula."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sakura

"Aku akan menjagamu. Kau tidak mau jika ada yang menyerangmu saat para monster itu mencium bau mu, bukan?"

Emerald Sakura membulat,"Mereka bisa mencium bauku? Aku bau?!"

Gaara terkekeh,"Maksudku, mencium bau manusiamu. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana karena aku tidak memakan manusia dan tidak dapat mencium bau manusia. Aku monster yang lahir dari alam."

"Andaikan semua monster sepertimu, pasti akan menyenangkan."

"Tidak, kurasa tidak akan ada manusia yang takut dengan monster jika semua sepertiku."

Sakura tersenyum,"Itu akan semakin menyenangkan lagi!"

Sejujurnya, Gaara selalu mengira manusia pasti akan takut dengan kebaradaan monster seperti dirinya meskipun ia tidak mengancam. Tapi Sakura aneh. Pertama gadis itu terkejut dan sama sekali tidak gentar meskipun mendapati ia satu-satunya manusia di rumah ini.

Kedua, gadis itu tidak menunjukkan sikap menjaga jarak dengannya. Sakura malah memperlakukannya seperti layaknya manusia dan bersikap biasa saja. Seperti yang ia lakukan saat mengetahui jati diri Sasuke.

Sakura tidak merubah pendapat atau sikapnya. Ia malah semakin bersemangat untuk membuat Sasuke menyesali perbuatannya.

Gadis aneh, pikir Gaara. Dan ia tahu, ia tertarik untuk mendalami sifat gadis itu.

"Tidurlah. Kau perlu energimu untuk mulai bersekolah setelah akhir pekan ini selesai, bukan?" tanya Gaara

"Disini? menginap? Bagaimana dengan Ino dan Hinata?"

"Aku yakin mereka akan tahu cepat atau lambat dari Naruto."

Sakura mendesah kesal,"Mereka berdua… tidak akan kumaafkan!"

**Flashback off**

Ia tertidur begitu saja setelah Gaara meninggalkannya untuk berjaga. Sekarang, dimana pria itu? Sakura harus berterima kasih padanya. Ia sudah menolong Sakura dan menjaganya untuk tetap aman di rumah ini.

Dengan sigap Sakura turun dari tempat tidur, merapihkan gaunnya yang kusut dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangan meskipun ia tahu itu percuma karena rambutnya kini sudah tidak berbentuk.

Putus asa memperbaiki penampilannya, Sakura memilih untuk mencari Gaara dan meminta pria itu untuk mengantarkannya ke asrama. Menumpang di mobil Hinata untuk datang ke pesta Naruto adalah pilihan yang buruk untuknya dari awal.

"Gaara?"

Emerald Sakura melirik kanan kiri, tetapi lorong dalam rumah itu terkesan sepi seakan tidak ada penghuni yang menempati tempat itu dari awal.

"Gaara?" panggil Sakura sekali lagi

Tetap tidak ada jawaban, membuat Sakura mau tidak mau bergerak untuk turun dari lantai dua dan mencari seseorang, atau dalam kasusnya, seorang monster.

"Sakura-chan?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sakura menoleh. Sosok pirang jabrik dengan mata biru laut menyambutnya. Penampilan pria itu terkesan santai dan seolah tidak ada beban rasa penyesalan sama sekali saat melihatnya.

"Sakura-chan, kukira kau sudah pulang-"

"KAU! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENJEBAKKU!" semprot Sakura tajam

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah terkejut,"A-aku bisa menjelaskannya!"

"Jelaskan sekarang!" tuntut Sakura

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya tepat di dadanya, emeraldnya menatap tajam seolah bersiap untuk memakan pria itu hidup-hidup. kenyataan jika pria itu adalah seorang monster tidak membuatnya gentar.

"Sebenarnya ini rencana kami bertiga-"

"Kau, Ino dan Hinata. Iya'kan?" potongnya tajam

Naruto mengangguk pelan,"Kami ingin membuat Sakura-chan yang terkenal galak dan tidak kenal takut meskipun tahu ada monster berkeliaran di sekolah merasa sedikit… "

Sakura menaikkan alisnya,"Sedikit sungkan?"

Mata biru laut Naruto berputar,"Y-ya… begitulah."

"Dan sekarang aku sudah tahu, apa kau melihat aku sungkan terhadapmu?"

Jawabannya sudah jelas. Dari awal gadis itu melihat Naruto beberapa detik lalu sama sekali tidak membuatnya sungkan apalagi takut. Ia hanya semakin ingin membuat para monster yang ingin berkuasa atas dirinya merasa malu sudah berpikir untuk menundukkannya.

Dan Naruto sangat menyadari hal itu.

"Katakan padaku, Ino dan Hinata… mereka juga monster?" tanya Sakura

Naruto mengangguk, membuat Sakura menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." ucap Sakura,"Aku lelah. Sekarang, bisakah kau mengantarkanku kembali ke asrama? Aku lelah."

"Kau tidak apa'kan, Sakura-chan? Kudengar kau dihisap oleh-"

"Jangan sebut namanya," potong Sakura tajam,"Aku benar-benar akan membuatnya menyesal sudah melakukan itu padaku."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Melihat Sakura yang hampir diambang batas kesabarannya, Naruto segera memberi gadis itu tumpangan untuk kembali ke asrama di KHS. Walaupun pasti di asrama itu kosong, setidaknya bagi Sakura disana adalah tempat teraman baginya.

Ia butuh seluruh tenaganya kembali untuk menghadapi hari esok. Ia harus mengurus Ino, Hinata dan terkhir, pria yang sangat ia benci. Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto menyesal tepat sebelum Sakura masuk ke mobil

"Katakan itu seratus kali lagi di depan kepala sekolah dan aku akan mengampunimu," ujar Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil

.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Mata onyx miliknya yang sudah kembali seperti semula mengerjap beberapa kali hingga mendapatkan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

"Kau sudah sadar, teme sialan?"

Mendengar nada sinis itu membuat Sasuke mendudukkan tubuhnya dan melirik Naruto yang menatapnya dengan kesal. Pria itu berkacak pinggang di samping tempat tidurnya dengan mata biru tajam. Jarang sekali Naruto marah padanya.

"Gara-gara kau menyerang Sakura-chan, kini ia marah padaku."

Sasuke menguap tidak perduli dan menunjuk ke sebuah arah,"Tolong ambilkan air disana."

"Sakura-chan sudah pulang dan kuyakin kau juga sudah kenyang. Kau sudah aman untuk berkeliaran sesuka hatimu sekarang di rumahku."

"Aku butuh air," ucap Sasuke lagi

Naruto menghela nafas kesal, dengan segera ia mengambil sebotol minuman di meja dekat tempat tidur dan melemparkannya begitu saja pada Sasuke. Tetapi refleks Sasuke lebih cepat membuatnya dengan sigap menangkap botol minuman itu.

"_Thanks_."

"Semua tamuku sudah pergi. Tinggal kau yang berada disini," jelas Naruto

Sasuke turun dari tempat tidur, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak tertutupi oleh selembar benangpun disana. Tetapi Naruto sama sekali tidak terkejut atau apapun itu. I sudah tahu kebiasaan sahabat karibnya dari kecil jika bangun dari tempat tidur setelah pesta para monster.

"Aku mau pulang," gumam Sasuke

Naruto mengeryit,"Kemana?"

"Asrama."

"Kau mencari gara-gara, teme?! Sakura-chan sedang berada di asrama sendirian dan jika kau berada di sana juga, hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi!"

Sasuke mendesah,"Cerewet. Aku sudah kenyang dan tidak akan kehilangan akal sehat lagi. Apalagi untuk menyerang gadis itu untuk kedua kalinya."

"Aku tidak percaya ucapanmu," ucap Naruto sinis

"Terserah. Urus dirimu sendiri, karena sekarang tidak hanya aku yang akan menjadi sasaran kegilaan gadis itu."

Mendengar itu Naruto sadar, Sakura memang sudah menyatakan padanya untuk tidak akan memaafkannya dengan sebuah syarat yang akan membuatnya tidak akan bisa mengadakan pesta seperti kemarin lagi.

Dan itu karena sebuah kesalahan kecil yang tidak ia sangka-sangka.

Sasuke yang sudah memakai bajunya lengkap, segera berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut. Tetapi tangan Naruto menahannya tepat sebelum ia keluar dari kamar.

"Aku mohon padamu, jangan menghisap manusia lagi."

Sasuke berdecih,"Tidak akan kulakukan jika tidak terpaksa, bodoh."

Setelah mengatakannya, Sasuke segera pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto. Ia sadar makhluk seperti Sasuke yang penuh dengan tipu daya, rasa lapar yang tinggi dan keganasan tersembunyi akan merugikan jika dibiarkan lepas dari pengawasan.

Tapi ia tidak dapat menyangkalnya, jika Sasuke adalah seorang incubus.

"Sasuke sudah pergi?"

Naruto menoleh,"Oh, Gaara? Kau dari mana saja?"

"Mengurus sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran

Gaara mengangkat kedua bahunya,"Kau akan tahu."

"Huh, dasar pelit!"

"Naruto. Aku mau bertanya sesuatu."

Mata biru Naruto melirik malas,"Apa?"

"Gadis manusia itu… Sakura, kau menjebaknya untuk datang ke pesta?"

Naruto mendesah,"Ah, baiklah. Aku tahu kau mau mengomeliku dan Sakura-chan sudah melakukannya. Jadi tolong, biarkan aku bernafas sejenak dari semua rasa penyesalan ini."

"Aku tertarik padanya."

Mata biru laut Naruto membulat. Ia bahkan mengeluarkan telinga rubahnya yang panjang saat mendengar Gaara menyebutkan rasa ketertarikan pada Sakura, seolah tidak percaya bahwa pria itu mengatakannya.

"Gaara, Sakura-chan itu… MANUSIA! Kita, para monster-"

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku tertarik padanya."

Naruto menghela nafas,"Terserah kau sajalah."

# # # # #

Sakura melepas gaun ketat milik Hinata dengan cepat, melemparkan heels tinggi milik Ino dan menghempaskan diri di tempat tidur dengan cepat. Emerald miliknya terpejam dan merasakan tubuhnya beralaskan tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

Dua tahun ia bersekolah di KHS, baru pertama kali ia tidur di luar selain di tempat tidur asrama. Terlebih rumah Naruto.

Ingatannya kembali di mana ia mengingat pemaksaan yang dilakukan Sasuke kepadanya dan Sakura berteriak keras. Ia tidak perduli mengeluarkan suara keras karena saat ini ia berada sendirian di gedung asrama.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Aku akan membuatmu menyesal!" teriaknya

"Aku membencimu! Kembalikan ciuman pertamaku, sialan!" teriaknya lebih keras

"Ino, Hinata! Kalian tidak akan lolos dari ini semuuaaaaa!"

Beberapa detik ia terus mengulang-ulang makian pada Sasuke, Ino dan Hinata, hingga rasa haus dan lapar membuatnya berhenti. Perutnya tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan bunyi aneh dan sedikit bergetar dari dalam.

Menyadari hal itu, Sakura mengingat ia belum makan malam dan sarapan. Wajar saja sekarang ia merasa lapar dan haus. Persoalan Sasuke membuatnya lupa akan semua itu.

Sakura segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamar, melenggang melalui lorong sepi asrama yang biasanya selalu diisi oleh suara berisik dari kamar masing-masing murid. Ia sudah dapat membiasakan diri dari semua itu dan memilih untuk mengabaikan perasaan kesepian.

_Grek_

Sakura mendengar suara kursi yang digeser dari arah kantin yang pastinya akan sepi. Menduga jika ada yang tidak beres, Sakura mengendap-endap untuk melihat dari balik dinding besar di samping kantin asrama.

Emerald Sakura membulat melihat siapa yang duduk dan sedang minum dari gelas berwarna putih. Ia tidak akan pernah salah, warna rambut, gaya rambut, punggung itu dan sikap arogannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pria itu dengan cepat. Kedua tangannya ia siapkan untuk jaga-jaga di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke melirik Sakura, tidak menguba posisi duduknya dan menatap dengan malas seolah kehadiran gadis itu sama sekali tidak menarik baginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Apakah kau tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang kulakukan?" tanya Sasuke kembali

"Minta maaf!" tuntut Sakura

Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Sakura, mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit dan menaikkan alisnya seolah tidak mengerti apa yang gadis itu sedang bicarakan.

"Jangan berpura-pura! Kau… sudah melakukan hal buruk padaku, nafsuan!"

"Contohnya?"

Masih menahan kesabarannya, Sakura menahan kedua tangannya untuk tetap diam di masing-masing sisi tubuh. Tetapi kedua tangan itu saling meremas jari-jarinya.

"Dengar, kau sudah menyergapku dari belakang! Menciumku dan… entah apa yang kau lakukan, kau sudah membuatku kehilangan tenagaku!"

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke polos

"Itu ciuman pertamaku, sialan!" berang Sakura

Sasuke memandang remeh Sakura,"Oh? Kasihan sekali. Pantas saja rasanya aneh."

"Aneh?!"

"Maksudku, kaku dan tidak berpengalaman. Rasa terburuk yang pernah kurasakan."

Hinaan demi hinaan yang terlontar untuknya membuat Sakura tidak lagi menahan kesabarannya. Tangan kanannya bergerak dengan cepat untuk menampar Sasuke, tetapi pria itu menangkap tangannya lebih cepat lagi.

Tetapi Sakura tidak kehabisan akal, Sakura kembali menggunakan tangan kirinya yang berakhir dengan ditangkap oleh Sasuke juga. dengan kedua tangan yang tertangkap, Sasuke menarik Sakura hingga gadis itu menunduk dan wajah mereka hampir bertabrakan.

Mata hitam Sasuke tepat beberapa senti dari mata hijau Sakura yang menatapnya tajam. Senyuman merendahkan dan lirikan sinis ditujukan pada Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar mengira aku akan terkena dua kali trik ini? Ck, belum tahu kekuatan pria?"

"Diam kau! Kau bukan pria, kau monster!"

Sasuke berdecak dan mendorong Sakura dengan kuat hingga punggung Sakura menabrak keras dinding kantin yang tebal di belakangnya. Detik itu juga, Sakura meringis kesakitan. Punggungnya pasti akan memar nanti karena tabrakan itu.

Sakura ingin menggerakan tangannya dan memberontak, tetapi kedua tangannya masih ditahan oleh Sasuke di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Wajah Sasuke mendekat hingga hanya berjarak 5 senti dari Sakura.

"Dengar, manusia," desis Sasuke,"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku monster? Apa kau bermaksud untuk menantangku, hm?"

Emerald Sakura menatap sinis Sasuke,"Aku akan membuatmu menyesal, Uchiha Sasuke! Aku akan membuat menyesal karena telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku, menghinaku dan menyudutkanku seperti ini!"

"Oh? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Kau tahu, hanya kita berdua di sini. Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk membuatku menyesal dengan cara yang kupastikan tidak ada gunanya itu."

"Penjahat," gumam Sakura

Alis Sasuke naik sebelah,"Terserah. Dari awal aku juga bukan seseorang yang baik."

Sakura berusaha untuk menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk terbebas dari Sasuke, tetapi tenaga pria itu seakan melebihi manusia. Pria itu sedang menggunakan tenaga monsternya! Itu sama sekali tidak adil untuk Sakura yang seorang perempuan dan seorang manusia.

"Lepaskan aku, mesum!"

"Dan membiarkanmu menghajarku? Tidak akan."

Sakura memutuskan untuk diam,mencoba mengumpulkan tenaganya agar terlepas dari pria yang sangat ia benci itu, tetapi cengkraman Sasuke semakin menyakitkan di kedua pergelangan tangannya membuatnya meringis.

Penasaran dengan diamnya Sakura, Sasuke mengintip mata hijau yang dikiranya akan menyerah atau minimal merasa kalah itu. tetapi yang ia dapatkan adalah tatapan penuh kebencian padanya.

"Percuma menatapku seperti itu. Kau tahu matamu tidak mengeluarkan laser, manusia."

"Kuharap kau mati membusuk di neraka, monster," ucap Sakura dingin

"Tahu apa kau tentang neraka, hm?"

Sakura sekali lagi meringis kesakitan saat kedua pergelangan tangannya kembali merasakan tangan Sasuke meremasnya dan menancapkan kuku disana membuatnya mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir jatuh ke lantai.

"LEPASKAN AKU, MONSTER NAFSUAN!"

"Kau belum tahu aku monster apa, bukan? Kau menyebutku monster nafsuan daritadi. Tidak enak di dengar."

"Kau memang nafsuan! Menghisap sesuatu dariku dan selalu melecehkan perempuan!"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura,"Dengar, aku akan menyebutkan sekali monster jenis apa aku ini dan kau boleh lari dariku, manusia."

Suara bisikan yang pelan dan berat di telinga Sakura membuatnya merasakan firasat buruk. Ia salah, seharusnya ia mencari tahu dari orang lain dan bukan Sasuke. Karena pria itu, sangat berbahaya menurut firasat Sakura.

"Aku… Incubus."

Emerald Sakura membulat. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, makhluk yang terkenal dengan keburukannya terhadap perempuan berada tepat di depan matanya. Menahannya di antara dinding dan tubuh pria itu sendiri.

"Kau… Incubus?" ulang Sakura

"Kenapa? kau tidak percaya sampai aku menunjukan buktinya?"

"Aku percaya! Pantas saja kau nafsuan dan selalu menyelinap masuk ke dalam asrama putri! Kau… berusaha untuk menanamkan benihmu pada setiap perempuan!"

"Benih? Ah, ya. Itu hanya bonus dan cara lain untuk mengambil energi dari kalian dalam jumlah besar."

"Kau menjijikan."

Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura lekat-lekat,"Kau mau merasakannya, perempuan?"

"APA?!"

"Sebenarnya… tidak buruk juga mengambil keperawananmu."

"Dasar sinting! Lepaskan aku!"

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura merasa harus melawan lebih lagi. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan mahkotanya. Ia ingin memberikannya pada orang yang ia cintai, bukan pada monster yang hanya ingin menanamkan benihnya pada semua perempuan.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku! Lepas- Hmmpphhh?!"

Untuk kedua kalinya lagi, Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada Sakura membuat gadis itu membelalak terkejut. Dengan kasar, lidah pria itu bermain di dalam mulutnya hingga ia tidak mampu mengigit pria itu dengan permainan liciknya.

Kedua tangan Sakura masih digenggam dengan erat dengan beberapa tetes darah menetes jatuh ke lantai. Lukanya semakin melebar dan semakin perih.

Ini mimpi buruk untuknya.

Sakura berharap jika kali ini Sasuke akan menghisap energinya hingga habis karena dipastikan tidak ada yang menghentikannya kali ini. Ia sudah tidak ingin hidup lagi jika pria ini melakukan tindakan yang sama dengan para perempuannya.

Ia lebih baik mati dan mengakhiri semua mimpi buruk ini.

"Kau menyerah, hm?" bisik Sasuke melepaskan bibir mereka

Mata Sakura kosong, kepalanya seketika itu pusing dan tubuhnya kian melemas. Ia tidak tahu apakah Sasuke menghisap energinya hingga habis atau memang tubuhnya yang melemah.

"Jelek? Oi," panggil Sasuke

Panggilan yang menghina itu dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke tepat di depan Sakura, tetapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa membalasnya. Ia tidak bisa memfokuskan pikirannya dan menggerakan lagi tubuhnya. Detik itu juga, semuanya menggelap.

.

"Sai, kudengar kau akan pindah kesana juga?"

Pria berambut hitam dengan kulit pucat itu menyeringai,"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara

"Aku tidak akan melewatkan hiburan menarik."

Gaara mengeryit,"Hiburan menarik?"

"Aku sudah melihatnya sekilas di rumah Naruto, aku yakin akan ada hiburan menarik lainnya nanti. Antara kau, seorang monster dan seorang manusia."

Gaara diam. Ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sai padanya dan ia lebih memilih untuk tidak bertanya. Pria yang sedang duduk disampingnya saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan bersamanya menuju ke suatu tempat di mana mereka akan mendapatkan tujuan mereka masing-masing.

"Sai, apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku ingin kau tidak mencampuri urusan ini."

"Oh, apa maksudmu?" tanya Sai berpura-pura tersinggung

"Kau tahu apa maksudku," tegas Gaara

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari Sai, pria itu menolehkan wajahnya pada jendela mobil untuk menatap ke luar. Mata hitamnya yang semula gelap, perlahan berubah menjadi terang hingga menjadi warna darah.

Kulit pucatnya yang tidak tercela terpantulkan oleh sinar matahari dari kaca jendela mobil dan senyuman Sai memperjelas semuanya bahwa ia adalah makhluk yang dianggap berbahaya diantara semua monster.

Dan Gaara yang menyadari hal itu, segera menoleh pada Sai. Memasang ekspresi dinginnya.

"Kembali ke wujud manusiamu, Sai. Kita hampir sampai," tegur Gaara

"Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat."

Mobil melaju dalam kecepatan normal, tetapi waktu yang akan berputar diantara mereka semua akan semakin cepat. Tidak ada yang tahu, setelah semua ini mimpi buruk apa yang akan dialami mereka.

Dengan monster dan manusia sebagai tokoh utamanya, Sai tidak akan sabar untuk melihat kejadian menarik yang sudah lama ia nantikan itu.

**TBC**

**# # # # #**

**Ini asli ga di edit, abisnya agak pusing kalo liat tulisan. Tapi kalo ngetik gitu aja masih bisa sih di ranjang rs biar ga bosen :D**

**Btw, Diantara Sasu yang ganas dan Gaara yang lembut… kalian pilih yg mana untuk Saku?**


	4. Contract and War

**Belum pada tau Incubus toh O.O maap, maap risa kirain uda pada tau. **

**Incubus itu makhluk yang berwujud pria tampan dan mengincar wanita agar berhubungan dengannya untuk membuat wanita itu melahirkan anaknya atau sekedar manghisap energi kehidupannya. **

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, dll…**

**# # # # #**

**Contract and War**

"Ugh… "

Sakura membuka emeraldnya dan berusaha untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya, tetapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membatasi pergerakan tangan dan kakinya hingga ia tidak dapat menggerakan kedua anggota tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, _pinky_?"

Mendengar ejekan dan suara yang sangat dihapalnya itu membuat Sakura langsung memalingkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Emeraldnya terbuka lebar melihat Sasuke duduk layaknya seorang bos dengan kedua tangan di dada.

"K-Kau… KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI?!"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya,"'Kenapa'? Harusnya kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri."

"Ap-"

Sakura menggantung kalimatnya saat ia berusaha untuk bangun dari tempatnya dan merasakan kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat satu sama lain dengan sebuah tali membelit disana.

"LEPASKAN AKU, MESUM!"

"Kalau aku melepaskan gadis liar sepertimu di sini, kau bisa mengamuk dan menghancurkan kamarku," ucap Sasuke santai

Kamar?

Emerald Sakura berputar mengelilingi ruangan yang hampir sama dengan kamar miliknya. Tidak salah lagi, ini sebuah kamar. Tampilan yang sama dengan suasana yang berbeda. Bedanya, kamar itu mempunyai bau khas pria dan terdapat barang pribadi Sasuke disudut manapun. Satu lagi, kamar itu tidak serapi kamar miliknya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku bersumpah. Jika kau berani berbuat macam-macam padaku saat aku tidak sadarkan diri… KAU MATI! KAU DENGAR?!"

Kepala Sakura benar-benar pusing. Ia tidak ingin ada orang lain mengetahui jika ia, seorang ketua asrama perempuan harus berakhir di tempat tidur Sasuke, pria yang paling ia benci. Lebih dari itu semua, ia takut jika tubuhnya tidak lagi suci seperti bibirnya.

Sasuke menyeringai,"Heh, kau masih bisa mengancamku? Lihat dirimu, Haruno Sakura. Kaki dan tanganmu terikat, seharusnya kau mengatakan sesuatu yang manis agar aku melepaskanmu."

"Jangan bercanda, monster mesum! Setelah kau membuatku pingsan?! Kau pasti sedang bermimpi di siang bolong!"

"Masih berani mengejekku? Kalau begitu… " Sasuke berdiri,"Aku masih mempunyai cara lain selain kau harus memohon padaku, kau tahu."

Sakura terdiam. Mendengar ancaman yang lebih merugikan Sakura membuatnya hanya dapat memandang penuh rasa kesal pada Sasuke. Pria itu masih berdiri menunggu jawaban dari Sakura seolah ia siap untuk melakukan sesuatu pada gadis itu di tempat tidurnya jika berani menyinggungnya.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek

"Aku membencimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus,"Kenapa kau tidak memohon padaku saja? Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau melakukannya."

"DALAM MIMPIMU!" teriak Sakura

Mana mungkin ia merendahkan dirinya di depan pria itu? memohon? Sakura lebih baik dihisap energinya hingga habis daripada melakukan hal itu!

"Keras kepala," cerca Sasuke mendekati Sakura,"Kau harusnya sadar akan posisimu."

"Jangan mendekat!"

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan peringatan Sakura, Ia terus berjalan mendekat dan akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya hingga berjarak beberapa senti dari hidung Sakura. Onyx miliknya menatap tajam Emerald Sakura.

Tangan Sasuke menyentuh tali yang mengikat Sakura perlahan dan menekannya dengan kuat hingga Sakura meringis kesakitan. Bekas luka sebelumnya yang diakibatkan oleh Sasuke kembali terbuka.

"Ergh…!"

Sasuke menyeringai,"Bagaimana kalau kau mulai belajar untuk memohon?"

"Jangan harap… monster nafsuan," ucap Sakura

"Oh?"

"Aargh!"

Sasuke kembali menekan tali dan menggesekkannya pada luka Sakura hingga darah segar kembali mengalir dari sana mengotori tali yang mengikat Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura merasakan sakit dan perih, tetapi harga dirinya tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan itu semua.

Menyadari sifat Sakura yang tidak dapat ditundukkan dengan rasa sakit, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dan menjauh dari Sakura.

"Aku masih mempunyai cara lain," gumam Sasuke

Emerald Sakura mengikuti gerakan Sasuke yang seolah sedang mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantong celana miliknya. Dengan cepat, sebuah ponsel berkamera diarahkan kepadanya membuat Sakura terkesiap tidak bisa menghindar.

_Cklik!_

Dan sebuah foto baru masuk ke dalam galeri memori di ponsel Sasuke. Senyuman Sasuke melebar melihat apa yang baru saja ia ambil dari kamera ponsel miliknya.

"Tidak buruk," ucapnya dengan nada mengejek

"K-KAU! KURANG AJAR!"

Onyx Sasuke memandang Sakura yang menggeram, ia meletakkan ponsel miliknya di bawah dagu dengan layar menghadap Sakura. Memperlihatkan hasil yang ia peroleh dari mengambil foto Sakura yang sedang terikat di tempat tidurnya.

"Masih berani menghinaku? Kau tidak takut jika foto ini kusebar?"

Foto dalam ponsel itu menjelaskan semuanya. Sakura yang terikat dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya, di ranjang milik seorang pria… semua orang pasti menyangka bahwa ia baru saja mengalami pelecehan seksual!

Tapi bukan itu yang Sakura takutkan. Mata Sasuke menyiratkan bahwa ia akan menambah suatu bumbu gosip dalam foto itu yang akan menjatuhkan reputasi Sakura di KHS. Ia yakin.

Sakura sadar ia sudah kalah dari awal. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas, pergelangan tangannya semakin terasa perih dan perutnya terus menggiling di dalam sana menuntut untuk diberi makanan. Ia benar-benar tidak berdaya menghadapi Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke… lepaskan aku," ucap Sakura pelan

Alis Sasuke naik, ia tidak menyangka Sakura mengucapkannya. Tetapi ia tidak mungkin membiarkan kesenangan yang selama ini ia inginkan dilepaskan begitu saja.

"Aku berubah pikiran," ucap Sasuke

"APA?!"

"Aku mau membuat perjanjian denganmu."

Perjanjian? Dengan monster?

"Tenang, aku bukan iblis. Aku Incubus, kau tahu apa yang kumau."

Sakura mengeryit,"Memberimu wanita? Membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam asrama perempuan?"

Sasuke menggeleng,"Tawaran yang menarik, tapi aku mau lebih dari itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura berat

Perlahan, Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Duduk di tempat tidurnya dan mengangkat dagu Sakura agar dapat menatap lurus ke dalam mata hitamnya yang perlahan berubah menjadi warna darah. Kilatan berbahaya terlihat dari sepasang mata tersebut.

"Aku ingin kau yang menggantikan posisi para wanita itu."

Sakura tersentak mundur yang dengan segera menabrakkan punggungnya pada sudut dinding tempat tidur Sasuke. Emeraldnya memandang tajam monster di depannya.

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN! AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN MURAHAN, SIALAN!"

Sasuke berdecak,"Memang. Karena itu… aku ingin kau menjadi simpananku. Sumber energiku yang spesial."

Kalimat itu tajam, dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Seolah objek yang diperdebatkan saat ini bukanlah makhluk hidup, tetapi benda yang siap dilelang kemudian dipakai.

Sakura segera menggerakkan kedua kakinya yang terikat untuk menendang Sasuke, tetapi tangan Sasuke dengan cepat menangkan keduanya dan menarik kaki Sakura hingga tubuhnya terkena dampak tarikan tersebut tertidur di samping Sasuke. Kesempatan terbuka untuk monster tersebut hingga ia memenjarakan Sakura diantara kedua lengannya.

"Kau tidak berdaya, Sakura. Katakan saja 'ya' dan semuanya akan beres."

Jarak diantara mereka tidak lebih dari sepuluh cm, tetapi Sakura merasakan pekatnya mata merah Sasuke yang siap menghancurkannya membuatnya tidak dapat bernafas dengan baik. Ia tidak ingin takut pada pria itu, tidak ingin kalah darinya, tetapi kenapa ia tidak dapat bersuara?

_Grek_

"Kau disini rupanya, Sasuke."

Suara asing dari arah pintu kamar Sasuke membuat keduanya menoleh dengan cepat. Seorang pria dengan kulit pucat, rambut hitam dan senyuman misterius tampak membawa koper besar di sampingnya membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya siapa pria tersebut.

"Oh, sepertinya aku menganggu acara makanmu?" tanya pria itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sai?" tanya Sasuke dingin

Sai mengangkat bahu,"Kau tahu aku."

Sasuke segera berdiri dan menghadap Sai, tetapi mata hitam Sai berpindah pada Sakura yang masih tertidur di ranjang Sasuke menatap penuh pertanyaan. Senyuman Sai semakin dalam, ia membungkuk dengan salah satu tangan di depan perut dan tangan lain di belakang punggung.

"Maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Sai Shimura. Kau Haruno Sakura, manusia yang hadir dalam pesta Naruto, bukan?"

Emerald Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali. Pria itu benar-benar sopan layaknya seorang bangsawan, meskipun senyumannya mengandung sebuah arti yang sangat misterius.

"Keluar," gumam Sasuke,"Kita bicara di tempat lain."

Sai menegakkan tubuhnya kembali,"Tentu. Tetapi aku tidak sendirian datang kesini. Aku bersama Gaara."

Sakura mengeryit,"Gaara?"

"Ah, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sai

Sebelum Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sai, Dengan cepat Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu dan menutupnya dengan kasar hingga membuat suara keras yang menggetarkan.

"Gaara ada disini? Dimana dia?" tanya Sakura

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke dingin

"Tentu saja urusanku! Aku masih ingin berterima-"

_Grep!_

Sakura terkesiap, entah sejak kapan Sasuke dengan cepat berada di depan matanya. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti hingga ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas pria itu pada kulit wajahnya.

Bukan hanya itu, ia merasakan sesuatu pada mata merah Sasuke yang siap menyergapnya hidup-hidup jika mampu ia lakukan.

"Dengar, mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi makananku. Menjauhlah dari urusan kami, para monster."

"J-JANGAN SEENAKNYA! Aku belum menyetujui- Hmpphhh!"

Lagi, Sasuke kembali menyergap Sakura dengan bibirnya. Menariknya dalam kehangatan dan permainan kasar yang tidak terelakkan. Sifat otoriter yang tercerminkan dalam ciuman tersebut benar-benar tidak dapat ditoleransi oleh Sakura.

"Arrghh!"

Sasuke mundur saat ia merasakan keperihan yang luar biasa pada bibirnya. Beberapa tetes dara mengalir dari sudut bibir membuatnya terkejut. Sakura mengigit bibirnya!

"Rasakan itu, monster nafsuan."

Bukan rasa kesal atau amarah yang menguasai Sasuke. Tetapi rasa ketertarikan dan tantangan yang tinggi. Ia mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dengan tangan dan menatap Sakura tajam.

"Dengan ciuman tadi, kau adalah mangsaku. Itu perjanjian kita."

"Tidak akan!"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu,"Sampai jumpa, mangsaku."

Sasuke segera berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan pelan, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berada di tempat tidur Sasuke menatap bingung monster yang sudah menyiksanya.

Ia benar-benar ingin memukul pria itu, tetapi saat ia rasakan kedua tangannya yang tidak merasakan perih karena gesekan tali pada lukanya, ia terkejut.

Tali yang mengikatnya entah sejak kapan sudah terpotong dan membebaskan tangannya. Apakah Sasuke melakukannya saat memaksakan ciuman padanya tadi?

.

Gaara menyelesaikan urusan kepindahannya dengan Sai di kantor kepala sekolah. Beruntung mereka dapat menghubungi kepala sekolah KHS yang terkenal sebagai monster Echidna sedang berada di tempat tersebut.

"Kau harus menyetujui perjanjian yang akan mengikatmu jika kau ingin bersekolah disini, paham?"

Gaara mengangguk,"Aku paham."

"Dimana Sai?"

"Menemui Sasuke di asrama pria. Ia tahu tempatnya karena ada aroma kuat di sana, katanya."

Tsunade mengeryit,"Aroma kuat?"

"Ia akan segera datang setelah urusannya selesai," ucap Gaara

Tsunade menghela nafas,"Sasuke dan Sai… mereka jenis monster yang meyusahkan."

Gaara tidak menjawab, tetapi dalam hati ia menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade. Kedua monster yang selalu membuat onar dunia luar itu terlalu sulit untuk dikendalikan dalam lingkungan sempit seperti sekolahan.

"Aku mengharapkanmu untuk menjaga para manusia dengan pasirmu, golem."

Gaara kembali mengangguk,"Aku mengerti."

Tsunade tersenyum lega dan memutar kursinya, tangannya ia gerakkan seakan mengusir Gaara keluar dari ruangan.

"Sekarang keluarlah."

Gaara menunduk sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah tersebut. Ia merubah dirinya dari kepala hingga kaki untuk segera mencari dimana Sasuke dan Sai berada. Menyusuri lorong demi lorong yang sepi hingga ia akhirnya menemukan keduanya.

Dengan segera ia merubah kembali tubuhnya menjadi utuh dan menatap keduanya dengan jade miliknya.

"Kau sudah selesai mengurusnya?" tanya Sai

Gaara mengangguk,"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Duduklah, Gaara. Aku ingin bertanya apa maksudmu," ucap Sasuke dingin

Jade Gaara melirik Sai yang tersenyum ramah padanya, menyiratkan jika pria itu sudah mengatakan pada Sasuke semuanya. Termasuk alasan ia datang ke KHS.

"Apa maksudmu menginginkan manusia?"

Pertanyaan tajam Sasuke yang secara langsung dan tidak mengenal basa basi itu tidak membuat Gaara gentar. Ia paham dengan ikatan tidak terlihat diantara Sasuke dan campur tangan Sai, semuanya pasti akan menjadi rumit dari yang terlihat.

"Aku tertarik padanya."

_BRAK!_

Sasuke menggebrak meja kantin yang terbuat dari kayu, mengejutkan Sai dan Gaara yang tidak terlihat terpengaruh dengan perbuatan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

Gaara mengangguk,"Aku Golem, monster yang lahir dari alam. Tidak memangsa manusia seperti kalian, jadi jangan khawatir."

"Aku tidak peduli tentang itu. Yang ingin kutanyakan, _Siapa _manusia yang kau maksud?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada berat

"Kau mengenalnya. Manusia yang hampir mati di tanganmu kemarin."

Sasuke menggeram. Ternyata bukan hanya dia, monster yang menganggap Sakura menarik untuk diikat. Ternyata Gaara juga.

"Sasuke, sepertinya Gaara mengibarkan bendera perang padamu," ucap Sai

Mata merah Sasuke melirik tajam Sai yang masih tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya. Pria itu tidak akan pernah melepaskan senyumnya, apapun yang ia lakukan padanya. Dan meskipun ia mengerti pria itu ingin membuatnya bertarung dengan Gaara, ia tetap saja merasakan amarah menguasainya.

"Aku menginginkannya, Sasuke," ucap Gaara lagi,"Dan aku siap untuk berhadapan denganmu."

Senyuman menghiasi wajah Sasuke,"Begitu? Sayang sekali… dia sudah menjadi milikku. Setidaknya… energinya menjadi milikku. Dia mangsaku."

Jade milik Gaara melebar. Itu menandakan Sasuke sudah membuat perjanjian dengan sang mangsa, Sakura. Perjanjian antara monster dan mangsa biasanya melalui sentuhan fisik atau lebih dari itu.

Sai yang melihat keadaan semakin panas tersenyum puas. Ia benar-benar tidak salah karena sudah memutuskan untuk datang ke KHS. Pertunjukan menarik yang nantikan benar-benar ada di depan matanya seperti yang ia perkirakan!

"Sasuke, Gaara, menurutku… KHS akan menjadi medan perang jika kalian bertarung," ucap Sai,"Jadi, bagaimana jika kalian saja yang memperebutkan perhatian manusia itu?"

Crimson Sasuke dan Jade Gaara melirik Sai yang memberikan sebuah saran mematikan.

"Maksudku, kalian bisa melakukan apapun juga pada manusia itu jika membiarkannya untuk memilih kalian sendiri. Tapi ingat, di medan perang… " Sai tersenyum semakin dalam,"Kawan dan lawan memiliki posisi yang sama."

Dalam sekejap, mata hitam itu berubah menjadi merah darah seperti halnya Sasuke. Tapi mata merah milik Sai, mengandung sesuatu yang dingin dan menyesatkan disana bagi yang memandangnya. Manusia pasti akan langsung ketakutan setelah melihat mata itu.

"KETEMU KAU, UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Ketiganya berpaling melihat sosok berambut merah muda yang menjadi pembicaraan mereka. Nafas gadis itu terputus-putus seolah ia habis berlari cepat, pakaian yang dikenakannya pun cukup berantakan, termasuk rambutnya. Tetapi yang membuat Gaara tertarik adalah kedua lengan Sakura yang berdarah dengan bekas ikatan disana.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa?!"

Emerald Sakura melihat Gaara yang berjalan ke arahnya, jade pria itu memandang kedua pergelangan tangannya yang segera ia sembunyikan di balik punggung mungilnya.

"Em… ya, aku tidak apa. Salahkan si monster nafsuan itu!"

Gaara mengeryit,"Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendengus, memilih untuk tidak mendengarkan dan melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Ah, ya! Aku mencarimu tadi pagi, kemana saja kau saat aku bangun?"

Ekspresi Gaara berubah menjadi lembut,"Aku mengurus kepindahanku kemari. Karena butuh persiapan, aku harus meninggalkanmu. Tapi setelah para tamu di rumah Naruto pulang."

"Aku ingin mengatakan terima kasih padamu sudah menjagaku dan menyelamatkanku dari monster nafsuan itu!" sindir Sakura

Gaara tersenyum,"Terima kasih kembali."

"Tadi kau bilang kau pindah kemari? Kapan?"

"Mulai besok. Bersama Sai, yang di sebelah Sasuke."

Sakura melirik Sai yang tersenyum ramah ke arahnya sambil melambai. Matanya sudah berubah kembali menjadi hitam, begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Aku mencium bau darah, kau terluka?" tanya Sai ramah

Gaara segera memasang badan untuk Sakura,"Berhenti Sai. Kau tahu peraturannya."

_Grek_

Sasuke berdiri tiba-tiba, kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku celananya. Ia segera melesat melewati meja dan kursi kantin hingga berdiri di samping Gaara yang juga memasang badan untuk Sakura.

"Jangan lupa, manusia ini mangsaku."

Kedua pria yang berdiri di depan Sakura membuatnya bingung akan persoalan yang terjadi saat ini. Apakah mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang melibatkannya, hingga seorang Sasuke juga memasang badan untuknya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Gaara?

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura bingung

Sai masih memasang wajah tersenyumnya, meskipun Sasuke maupun Gaara tahu jika pria itu bisa kapan saja menyergap Sakura darimapun pria itu datang.

"Tidak ada, Sakura. Mereka benar-benar overprotektif denganmu, ya?"

Sakura mengeryit,"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi disini. Tapi, bisakah kalian berdua… minggir sebentar? Aku perlu makan karena perutku hampir membunuhku."

"Apa kau bodoh?!" sergap Sasuke kasar,"Kau masih memikirkan perutmu sementara ada monster berbahaya yang mengancam di depan matamu?!"

"Diam kau, monster nafsuan! Kau pikir gara-gara siapa aku kelaparan seperti ini, hah?!"

Gaara menghela nafas, ia memang menduga keduanya tidak akrab. Tetapi di saat seperti ini?

"Dan lagi, obati lukamu sebelum berkeliaran untuk mencari makan!"

Sakura menggeram,"Ini luka yang kau akibatkan! Aku akan mengobatinya setelah memuaskan rasa lapar di perutku!"

"Apa kau tidak berpikir monster seperti Sai akan langsung membunuhmu setelah ia mencium darahmu, hah?! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada kami sudah mau melindungimu!"

"Aku tidak peduli dia monster apapun itu, yang aku pedulikan sekarang adalah makan untuk mengisi perutku!" geram Sakura

_PLOK!_

Gaara menghentikan pertengkaran keduanya dengan menyatukan kedua tangannya. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk mendengarkan teriakan demi teriakan yang terlontar lagi.

"Sakura, Sasuke benar. Kau bisa mati," ucapnya

"Kau juga? hah… " desah Sakura kecewa

"Maksudku, kau tidak tahu bukan monster seperti apa Sai itu?"

Sakura memutar matanya,"Aku tidak tahu. Aku baru pertama kali ini bertemu dengannya."

"_Well,_ kalau begitu mari kita berkenalan secara resmi."

Gaara dan Sasuke menoleh detik itu juga saat keduanya mendengar suara Sai yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang Sakura. Membisikkan kalimat tersebut pada gadis tersebut.

"S-sejak kapan kau berada di belakangku?!" tanya Sakura

Sai masih menjaga senyuman ramahnya,"Baru saja. Kau terlalu asik mengobrol dengan mereka berdua membuatku cemburu."

Sakura mengeryit,"Cemburu?"

Sai tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sakura dan mengambil salah satu tangan Sakura untuk ia kecup perlahan, tetapi kecupannya semakin naik hingga ke pergelangan tangan gadis itu, menjilat luka terbuka Sakura.

"CUKUP!"

Gaara menggunakkan pasirnya untuk membuat Sai menjauhi Sakura, tetapi entah ternyata ia kalah cepat dengan kekuatan kaki yang Sai miliki. Ia dan Sakura dengan cepat sudah berpindah ke tempat dimana ia semula duduk.

Saat ini, posisi Sakura sedang duduk di atas kedua kaki Sai dengan bingung. Sedangkan pria itu masih tersenyum dengan posisi duduk yang nyaman dan tidak terlalu merasa terbebani oleh Sakura. Tangannya ia letakkan di atas kedua lengan kursi kantin yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Jangan galak begitu, Gaara. Aku hanya ingin menyembuhkan luka manusia ini," ucapnya polos

Sakura menatap kedua pergelangan tangannya, benar kata Sai. Kedua luka disana yang terlihat parah sudah sembuh!

Jade Gaara menatap dingin Sai, seolah mengingatkan pria itu untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam pada Sakura. Tetapi ia kemudian merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulangnya dari sisi tubuhnya membuat Gaara tersentak.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, berdiri tegak dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan mata semerah darah. Rambut biru gelap miliknya perlahan memanjang membuat Gaara mengerti bahwa pria itu akan segera kehilangan kendalinya.

"Sasuke, hentikan. Kembali ke wujud manusiamu," ucap Gaara

"Jauhi manusia itu, Sai."

Emerald Sakura membulat melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Sasuke yang Ia kenal selama ini benar-benar monster yang menakutkan. Wujudnya perlahan berubah dan entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak, seolah terikat oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata.

"Baiklah, aku tidak mau memancingmu, Sasuke."

Sai menurunkan Sakura dari pangkuannya dan berdiri. Sepertinya ia merasa sudah cukup untuk berada di tempat tersebut dan memutuskan untuk segera mundur. Toh, ia sudah melihat pertunjukan pembuka.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Sepertinya aku harus pergi sebelum semuanya menjadi kacau," ucap Sai santai

Sakura memandang penuh ketakutan, masih terpengaruh dengan hawa dingin yang ia rasakan. Emeraldnya memang melihat Sai yang penuh senyuman, tapi di balik itu semua… ia tahu ada sesuatu yang menakutkan.

"Sai… sebenarnya, kau monster apa?"

"Kau yakin ingin tahu?" tanya Sai

Sakura mengangguk,"Aku akan menjauhimu jika kau satu jenis dengan monster mesum di sana itu," tunjuk Sakura pada Sasuke

Sasuke menggeram,"APA?!"

Gaara menepuk bahu Sasuke,"Kembali ke wujud manusiamu dulu, Sasuke."

Sai hampir tertawa, tetapi ia masih dapat menahannya.

"Sayang sekali, aku bukan monster seperti Sasuke ataupun Gaara. Aku monster yang terhitung langka di dunia monster modern seperti sekarang ini."

"Dan… apa itu?" tanya Sakura masih penasaran

Sai membuka mulutnya yang masih memberikan pola senyuman, tapi melihat apa yang di dalam mulut itu membuat Sakura mengerti jenis monster seperti apa Sai itu. Terlebih mata hitam pria itu berubah menjadi merah dalam sekejap seperti Sasuke.

"Aku Vampir."

# # # # #

"SAKURAAAA!"

Teriakan Ino yang berusaha memeluk Sakura membuatnya mendengus. Ia menatap tajam iris aquamarine milik Ino seolah akan membelah tubuh gadis cantik itu jika ada sebuah laser keluar dari matanya.

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku, tapi dengar dulu alasan-"

"ALASAN?" potong Sakura,"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Naruto, dasar penipu."

Ino menghela nafas,"Kau kejam sekali mengatakan sahabatmu ini penipu."

"Sahabat ya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada mengejek,"Aku tidak pernah tahu jika sahabatku seorang monster yang berusaha menjebakku ke dalam sebuah pesta monster dan membuat hidupku hancur!"

Ino mengeryit,"Hancur?"

Sakura bersandar pada jendela kelas di belakangnya, menatap kesal Ino yang kemudian berganti dengan seorang pria yang terlihat cuek dengan keadaan sekitar karena memakai _headphone _yang terpasang di kepalanya.

"Ah, kau bertemu dengan Sasuke?" tebak Ino

"Lebih dari itu! dia hampir menjadi tersangka pembunuhanku!"

Ino terkesiap,"Sasuke menghisap energimu?"

Emerald Sakura melebar,"Jadi selama ini kau mengetahuinya?! Kau tahu alasan Sasuke menyusup ke dalam asrama, siapa dia sebenarnya dan alasan kelakuan mesumnya?!"

Pertanyaan beruntun Sakura membuat nyali Ino ciut, terlebih gadis itu benar-benar marah besar padanya. Ia merasa membutuhkan pendukung untuk menenangkan Sakura, minimal mengalihkan topik lain dari masalah akhir pekan kemarin.

"Ah, lihat! Hinata sudah datang!" tunjuk Ino

Kini emerald Sakura berpindah pada gadis anggun yang baru saja memasuki kelas dengan rambut biru gelap tersisir rapi, mata lavender yang besar dan senyumannya yang menawan ke arahnya dan Ino.

Tetapi bukan Sakura namanya jika harus terpengaruh dengan segala hal yang tampak dari luar seperti itu. Tidak setelah kejadian yang ia alami akhir pekan kemarin.

"Hinata, kemari," perintah Sakura

Hinata mengangguk pelan, ia meletakkan tas ranselnya di meja miliknya kemudian berjalan anggun ke arah Sakura dan Ino yang berada di ujung kelas, berdiri dekat jendela untuk merasakan angin pagi yang sejuk.

"Selamat pagi Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan," sapanya ramah

"Em… Hinata, bisa bantu aku?" tanya Ino takut-takut

"Ya?"

Sakura mendengus,"Aku tidak menyangka selama ini kalian bersandiwara."

"Ah, maaf Sakura-chan. Tapi untuk manusia selugu sepertimu, kami benar-benar gemas ingin memberitahu keberadaan kami. Terlebih kau sangat keras kepala menentang keberadaan kami," ucap Hinata polos

"Tapi yang kalian lakukan adalah mengubah hidupku berubah menjadi 180 derajat! Kalian harus bertanggung jawab untuk melepaskanku dari monster nafsuan itu!" tunjuk Sakura ke arah Sasuke

Hinata mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sakura, kemudian tersenyum. Ino yang merasakan Sakura masih dalam keadaan tidak bisa diajak bicara normal hanya bisa berdiam diri. Biarlah Hinata yang menyelesaikan semuanya dengan senyuman polosnya.

"Kau terikat kontrak dengan Incubus?" tanya Hinata

Sakura menghela nafas berat,"Dia memaksaku. Bahkan mengancamku!"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini hal baik atau buruk, tapi setidaknya kau tidak perlu merasa kesal lagi jika Sasuke menyusup ke dalam asrama perempuan, bukan?" cetus Ino

"Iya, tapi dia akan menyusup untuk mengambil energiku mulai hari ini!"

Hinata masih tersenyum,"Lupakan masalah itu, Sakura-chan. Aku mendengar ada berita menghebohkan pagi ini."

Ino mengeryit,"Berita menghebohkan?"

_Grek_

"Duduk di tempat masing-masing!"

Seorang guru berambut panjang dengan mata bagaikan ular dan kulit putih memasuki kelas. Ia segera berdiri di depan meja guru meletakkan buku dan peralatan mengajar yang ia bawa.

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata segera ke meja mereka masing-masing. Menunggu pelajaran yang akan diberikan oleh guru tersebut.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan dua siswa baru," ucapnya kemudian melirik ke arah pintu,"Kalian, masuklah."

Seluruh penghuni kelas memandang ke arah pintu, menebak-nebak murid seperti apa yang akan menjadi teman mereka setahun ke depan. Ketika keduanya memasuki kelas, suasana kelas berubah setelah melihat dan menyadari monster apa yang bergabung di kelas mereka.

Tetapi bagi seorang manusia seperti Sakura yang memang hanya ada beberapa di kelas, tidak terpengaruh dengan suasana kelas yang berubah menjadi mencekam. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka terlihat penasaran dan kagum akan ketampanan keduanya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sai Shimura. Mohon bantuannya," ucap Sai ramah

Ino, Hinata, Sasuke dan Naruto menatap sosok tersebut dengan pandangan mata yang tak terbaca. Tahu jika setahun ke depan semuanya tidak lagi sama. Apalagi mengetahui jenis monster seperti vampir memasuki kelas mereka akan merepotkan.

"Aku Gaara. Mohon bantuannya," ucap Gaara singkat

Berbeda saat perkenalan dengan Sai, aura yang dipancarkan oleh Gaara terlihat lebih bersahabat meskipun kelas tersebut tidak tahu jika ada salah satu monster dengan matanya yang merah memandang tajam jade tersebut.

Sepertinya, akan ada perang dingin selama para monster tersebut bergabung menjadi satu kelas.

Dan Sakura tahu itu.

"Haahh… apa yang akan terjadi dengan hidupku?" gumamnya

# # # # #

**TBC**

**Yay! Uda balik dari RS! *menari***

**Aw, persaingan antara kubu Sasu dan Gaara bener-bener sengit! Ada Sai juga, siapa diantara mereka yang akan merebut perhatian Sakura?**

**Kisah mereka akan dimulai dari sekarang :D**

**Ps : review akan dibales chap depan, oke?**


	5. Jealous

**Ada yang merindukan Risa? *lirikkanankiri. Hening* Ada yang merindukan GONE? *Readersbersorak***

**Um, maaf yaa ffn kemarin2 diblock dan baru bisa buka sekarang itu pun dikasi tau temen gimana caranya *tunduk-tunduk***

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : ****AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, dll…**

**# # # # #**

**Jealous**

**Sakura POV**

Hidupku pasti bermasalah. Dan aku tahu siapa yang harus kusalahkan untuk itu.

"Sakura."

Aku menoleh, di sebelahku Gaara sudah duduk dengan manis sambil sedikit mengangguk padaku yang kubalas anggukan kecil juga sebagai tanda kesopanan. Dan di sebelahnya ada Sai yang masih tersenyum membalas tatapan lapar para perempuan di kelas.

Entah mereka sadar atau tidak, entah mereka tahu atau tidak, Sai itu sangat amat tidak normal. Sama seperti makhluk yang sedang cuek menutup matanya di depan Sai, Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa ia bermaksud untuk tidur dan bersikap tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar?

Maksudku, bukankah mereka juga monster sepertinya?

"Sakura!"

Ino memundurkan kursinya ke belakang dan memutar tubuhnya sedikit. Kepalanya bergerak ke arahku, tapi matanya mengarah pada kedua monster baru yang masuk ke dalam kelas itu.

"Kau mengenal Gaara?" bisiknya

"Dia yang menolongku dari si mesum itu."

"Dari Sasuke?"

Aku memutar mata bosan,"Jika tidak ada Gaara saat Sasuke berusaha untuk membunuhku karena dua orang- ah, maksudku monster, mungkin sekarang aku sudah tidak berada di depan matamu."

Aquamarine Ino membulat,"Hey! Aku sudah meminta maaf soal itu."

"Kapan tepatnya kau meminta maaf?" Tanyaku kesal,"Aku hanya mendengar alasan tidak bergunamu."

Ino berusaha mengingat-ingat, kemudian menepukkan tangannya,"Benar juga! Oh, ayolah Sakura. Yang penting kau sudah ada di sini, hidup dan aman! Benar, bukan?"

"Aku ada di sini? Ya, kau bisa lihat sendiri. Aku hidup? Ya, aku hidup! Tapi, apakah aku aman? Tidak! Itu semua karena monster mesum itu!"

"Kau berlebihan. Tidak seburuk itu menjadi makanan Sasuke, kau tahu. Lihat dia, tampan dan menarik! Seharusnya kau senang sudah dipilih untuk menjadi mangsa permanennya!"

"Masalahnya, aku benci dia! AKU BENCI UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"Ada masalah, Haruno?"

Oh, sial.

Orochimaru-sensei melotot padaku. Bukan hanya itu, seluruh makhluk di kelas ini menatap padaku termasuk Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah membuka matanya. Aku juga bisa mendengar suara cekikan Ino di depanku.

Apa dia sadar, dia yang sudah membuatku seperti ini?!

"Haruno?"

"Ehm… T-tidak, sensei. Maaf," gumamku malu

Orochimaru-sensei melipat kedua tangannya, menaikkan alisnya seolah tidak percaya padaku,"Lalu kenapa aku mendengar kau menyebut-nyebut nama Uchiha?"

Aku benci guru ini. Apa dia serius ingin membuatku malu?

"Perasaan anda saja, sensei."

"Oh, begitukah?" Mata Orochimaru-sensei melirik Sasuke,"Bagaimana menurutmu, Uchiha?"

Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke, menunggu reaksinya. Tetapi ia hanya mendengus dan menatapku tajam sekaligus merendahkan kemudian beralih ke Orochimaru-sensei. Apa-apaan itu?!

"Saya harap sensei mau menghukumnya."

APA?

"Tunggu, sensei! Saya hanya-"

"Haruno, keluar dari kelas."

"Sens-"

"Haruno Sakura! KELUAR!"

Suara Orochimaru-sensei menggelegar di kelas, tangannya menunjuk ke arah pintu kelas membuat suasana di kelas hening seketika. Dengan malas, aku segera berdiri dan melewati kursi demi kursi. Dan sebelum aku keluar, aku melirik tajam ke arah Sasuke yang tersenyum ke arahku.

Awas kau, Uchiha Sasuke sialan.

**End Sakura POV**

.

"Gaara-kun darimana?"

"Mau makan siang bareng?"

"Gaara makan denganku aja! Aku bawa bento kok!"

"Ngga! Gaara makan denganku!"

"Aku!"

"Apa? AKU!"

Mata jade Gaara melirik para perempuan kelas di depannya yang mendekatinya tiba-tiba setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Mereka mengerubutinya dan mulai bertanya yang akhirnya berakhir bertengkar sendiri dengan sesamanya.

'_Apa dunia manusia seperti ini?_', pikirnya heran

"_Ladies_," Sai tiba-tiba menginterupsi dan tersenyum,"Bagaimana makan siang denganku saja?"

Para perempuan yang tadinya saling berebut untuk dapat makan siang bersama Gaara tiba-tiba berhenti dan melihat Sai. Jika ini komik, mata mereka semua pasti sudah berubah menjadi bentuk hati berwarna merah.

Kontan saja, mereka berebutan kembali untuk makan siang bersama Sai dan meninggalkan Gaara sendirian.

"Aneh."

Gaara menoleh, mendengar suara asing yang tak pernah ia dengar dan tanpa ia sadari di sampingnya sudah ada dua perempuan yang memakai seragam sekolahnya memandang ke arah Sai.

"Apanya?" tanya Gaara

"Vampir itu. Kenapa dia muncul di sekolah manusia-monster ini?" tanya Ino

Gaara mengangkat bahu,"Entahlah."

"Vampir itu pasti merencanakan sesuatu, bukan?" tanya Hinata

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Gaara

"Itu karena-"

"INOOOOOOO!"

Aquamarine Ino melirik takut-takut pada sosok Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan sorot mata membunuh padanya. Tangan Sakura yang berpegangan pada pintu kelas tampak seolah ingin menghancurkannya.

"Um, hey, Sakura!"

Sakura berjalan dengan cepat menuju Ino dan mencubit pipi sahabatnya,"Beraninya kau membuatku keluar dari kelas! Apa kau tahu malunya berdiri di depan kelas dan dilihat para guru, murid dan petugas sekolah yang lewat?!"

"Hey, hey. I-itu salahmu, aku hanya berbisik dan kau berteriak. Dan lagi, yang menyarankanmu untuk keluar dari kelas itu kan Sasuke."

Sakura menoleh ke arah tempat duduk Sasuke, yang masih dengan santai berada di balik mejanya mendengarkan lagu dari headphone yang kembali terpasang di kepalanya dan mata terpejam dengan tenang.

Melihat hal itu membuat Sakura merasa semakin kesal. Degan cepat ia berjalan menuju Sasuke dan menendang kursi pria itu tanpa memperdulikan erangan kesakitan Sasuke yang jatuh ke lantai.

Mata onyx Sasuke beradu dengan emerald Sakura, seolah menuntut penjelasan.

"Ha! Rasakan itu, Uchiha Sasuke! Kau sudah membuatku keluar dari kelas. Dasar pengecut!"

Sasuke berdiri dan mencengkram kerah Sakura,"Apakah kau pikir tindakanmu ini bukan tindakan pengecut?! Menendangku saat aku lengah!"

"Aku secara langsung menyerangmu! Kau? Memakai Orochimaru-sensei untuk mengeluarkanku dari kelas!"

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, pinky!"

"Mesum!"

"Jelek!"

"Playboy!"

"Ga laku!"

"Murahan!"

"STOP."

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke arah yang sama, melihat siapa yang menghentikan adu mulut mereka yang menjadi makanan sehari-hari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Gaara?" tanya Sakura

"Ck, jangan ikut campur. Minggir," ujar Sasuke

Gaara menggeleng,"Sepertinya kita dalam masalah."

"Masalah apa?"

Mata jade Gaara mengelilingi ruangan kelas, tidak menemukan sosok pria yang ia cari,"Sai pergi dengan beberapa perempuan kelas ini."

"Sai?!"

Sasuke berdecak,"Bukan urusanku. Kau yang seharusnya mengawasinya."

"Dia kan sebangsamu, dasar monster mesum tidak bertanggung jawab," cibir Sakura

"APA?"

"Sasuke, kita harus mencarinya," ucap Gaara,"Atau dia akan kehilangan kendalinya."

Sakura merasakan firasat buruk. Sai itu adalah monster vampir. Monster penghisap darah yang terkenal. Jika Sai berada diantara para manusia, terlebih itu perempuan… Sakura tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Tapi sebagai seorang ketua asrama perempuan, para perempuan yang bersama Sai adalah tanggung jawabnya. Ia harus menolong mereka!

"Aku akan mencarinya."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, Gaara membulatkan matanya bingung.

"Aku serius. Para perempuan itu tanggung jawabku."

Sasuke mendesah,"Kau lupa kalau dia hampir menghisap darahmu kemarin?"

"Kau _sudah_ menghisap energiku. Aku anggap kau lebih berbahaya daripada Sai."

"Itu berbeda. Kau mangsaku dan kita punya perjanjian."

Emerald Sakura melirik kesal,"Perjanjian sepihak."

"Kalian masih bertengkar?" tanya Gaara lelah

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik Gaara,"Tinggalkan saja monster mesum tak bertanggung jawab itu. Aku akan membantumu, setidaknya lebih berguna daripada monster yang tahunya hanya permainan tempat tidur."

Sakura masih bisa mendengar Sasuke yang mengomel di kelas karena sindirannya dan Gaara hanya bisa tertawa karena kedua orang itu. Terlebih karena keberanian Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!"

"Karena semakin aku mengenalmu, semakin aku yakin kau manusia yang menarik."

Sakura menatap Gaara,"Kau pasti terlalu lama tinggal di gua atau gunung atau padang pasir."

Gaara tersenyum,"Sayang sekali, selama ini aku tinggal di sekitar kalian, para manusia."

.

.

"Kenapa kau cemberut, Teme?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Entah kenapa sahabatnya itu tidak hadir di kelas tadi dan malah baru datang sekarang. Sasuke tidak ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi di kelas pada Naruto.

"Kau dari mana?"

Naruto nyengir,"Ketiduran. Entah kenapa bel asrama setiap pagi tidak bisa membangunkanku."

"Kau selalu menyumpalnya, baka."

"Teme, tadi aku melihat Sakura-chan bersama Gaara. Kenapa Gaara ada di sini dan memakai seragam sekolah kita?"

Sasuke menghela nafas,"Dia pindah ke kelas kita mulai hari ini."

"APA?!"

"Bersama dengan Sai."

"SAI?!"

Naruto menelan ludah,"Vampir itu! Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?!"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu,"Apa kau sadar vampir itu juga hadir di pestamu?"

"Sai hadir di pestaku?! Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Ck, harusnya kau tahu!"

"Aaah kau tidak tahu bagaimana ribetnya mengatur pesta itu, Teme!" protes Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya

Sasuke memutar onyxnya, menatap ke arah tempat duduk Sakura dan Gaara yang bersebelahan. Naruto melihat mereka berdua mencari Sai. Mereka berdua. Monster dan mangsanya.

"Oi, Teme."

"Hn?"

"Sai dimana?" tanya Naruto melirik satu persatu murid di kelas

Sasuke menghela nafas,"Sakura dan Gaara sedang mencarinya."

"N-Naruto-kun… "

Naruto menoleh dengan cepat mendengar suara lembut yang memanggil namanya. Hinata dan Ino sudah berdiri di dekat mereka.

"Hinata-chan! Maaf aku ketiduran dan baru bangun. Kau tahu bel asrama sangat-sangat tidak berguna untuk membangunkanku dan aku harap nenek Tsunade atau si penjaga mesum Jiraiya mau menggantinya agar aku bisa-"

"Sai membawa beberapa perempuan di kelas, Naruto-kun," potong Hinata

Biru laut Naruto membulat,"Hah?!"

"Dan sekarang Gaara mencarinya bersama Sakura," timpal Ino

Hinata melirik Sasuke,"Mungkin saja jika Sakura-chan diserang oleh Sai yang lepas kendali… Gaara bisa melindunginya, bukan?"

"Jika Gaara melakukan itu lagi, Sakura benar-benar harus menerima Gaara!" ucap Ino setuju

Sasuke berdehem tidak suka. Ia tahu, kedua perempuan monster yang dekat dengan Sakura itu ingin memprovokasinya agar mengikuti Sakura atau sekedar mencari Sai bersama mereka. Tapi tidak, sayang sekali seorang incubus sepertinya harus melakukan hal sia-sia seperti itu.

Naruto mengeryit bingung pada Hinata, tidak mengerti maksud keduanya yang tiba-tiba melenceng dari topik. Seharusnya yang mereka khawatirkan adalah para perempuan yang pergi dengan Sai. Bukannya tentang Sakura yang akan diselamatkan oleh Gaara dari serangan Sai.

Tapi Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan tersenyum manis dan mengerling pada Naruto hingga membuatnya sedikit terpesona untuk itu dan melupakannya untuk bertanya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak ingin melihat Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata

"Untuk apa kulakukan itu?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya,"Bukankah kau itu terikat kontrak dengan Sakura? Kau mau dianggap sebagai monster yang tidak bisa menjaga mangsanya sendiri?"

Onyx Sasuke langsung berubah menjadi merah karena provokasi Ino dan hal itu membuat ketiganya sedikit menelan ludah ketakutan. Sasuke berdecak, berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan kelas tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Ino dan Hinata terkikik melihat hal itu, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Apa yang barusan terjadi sih?" tanya Naruto

Ino dan Hinata saling memandang geli,"_Man and his pride_."

**# # # # #**

"AAAAHHH! DIMANA KAU SAI?!"

Sakura berteriak di tengah lapangan dengan frustasi hingga menarik perhatian seluruh murid yang berada di sekitarnya. Tentu saja yang bisa mendengarnya. Dan Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepala untuk hal itu.

"Kita sudah mencarinya dari gedung tingkat satu, dua dan tiga! Atap juga! kamar mandi pria, wanita dan guru! Gedung guru dan asrama! Kemana monster gila itu pergiiiiiii?!"

Gaara menepuk kepala Sakura,"Aku yakin kita belum mencari ke seluruh tempat ini."

"Memang belum,"Sahut Sakura lemah,"Apa kau tidak tahu betapa lelahnya berjalan? Apa kau tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk membantuku agar tidak lelah berjalan?"

"Tentu saja bisa."

Emerald Sakura membulat,"Benarkah? Lakukan, lakukan sekarang!"

"Tidak, aku terikat perjanjian untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatanku di sekolah ini."

Bahu Sakura merosot kecewa,"Apa kau tidak bisa merasakan dengan kekuatan monstermu Sai dimana?"

"Bisa."

"Serius?" Sakura bersemangat kembali,"Cepat cari dia!"

"Tapi dia menutupinya. Dia… menyembunyikan kekuatannya dengan sangat baik dan vampir memiliki kekuatan itu."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti

Gaara menghela nafas,"Ia menyamar, membuat dirinya terlihat seperti manusia."

Sakura mendesah kesal,"Dasar vampir menyebalkan. Semoga ia meleleh kena sinar matahari!"

"Sinar matahari?"

"Bukankah Vampir akan mati karena sinar matahari?"

Gaara terkekeh,"Mitos. Vampir itu makhluk yang hampir mirip manusia, jadi tidak mungkin mereka meleleh karena sinar matahari."

"Ugh, mitos pembohong."

Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangan ke wajahnya, seolah ingin mencari angin untuk udara panas yang ia rasakan setelah berlari mencari Sai. Gaara melihat Sakura dengan antusias dan merasa jika Sakura adalah satu-satunya manusia yang bisa mencuri hatinya.

Tidak pernah ia bertemu dengan manusia seperti Sakura, yang tidak takut dengan monster setelah diserang dan diperlakukan buruk.

"Oke, cukup istirahatnya!" ujar Sakura,"Ayo kita cari lagi si vampir cabul itu!"

Gaara mengeryit,"Vampir cambul?"

"Dia cabul karena hanya membawa wanita bersamanya. Mesum seperti Sasuke jika selalu melakukan hal tidak senonoh tanpa pandang bulu."

"Bukankah sama saja?"

"Tidak, Sasuke si monster mesum. Itu sangat cocok untuknya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura meloncat terkejut mendengar suara bariton yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Ia kemudian menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu dan mendesah kesal.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Sakura

"Balik."

"Hah?"

"Aku bilang, balik."

Sakura menggeram,"Kau memerintahku?"

"Ya, aku majikanmu. Dan kau, mangsaku. Aku memerintahkanmu, balik bersamaku ke kelas."

"Sakura masih mencari Sai denganku," ujar Gaara

Onyx Sasuke melirik tidak suka,"Dia mangsaku dan Sai tanggung jawabmu. Cari dia sendiri."

"Aku mau membantu Gaara. Minggir!"

Sakura kembali menarik Gaara untuk pergi bersamanya, tetapi tangan Sasuke dengan cepat menghentikan Sakura dengan mencengkram bahunya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau. Ikut. Denganku."

Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke,"Aku tidak peduli kau siapa, kau tidak punya hak apapun untuk melarangku membantu Gaara mencari Sai. Gaara berbeda denganmu, yang hanya memperdulikan wanita untuk dihisap energinya di ranjang!"

Gaara menepuk bahu Sakura,"Sakura…"

Onyx Sasuke melihat bahu Sakura yang disentuh oleh Gaara yang membuat Sasuke dengan cepat menerjang Gaara hingga keduanya terjatuh ke tanah yang kotor. Sakura tidak mempercayai pengelihatannya, Sasuke lepas kendali!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan dia!"

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan peringatan Sakura dan terus menghajar Gaara, tetapi setiap bagian yang dihajar oleh Sasuke sama sekali tidak meninggalkan bekas luka atau memar. Tapi sebuah lubang yang kemudian dengan cepat menutup kembali.

Beberapa murid yang penasaran, tertarik untuk mendekat dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Sakura tidak bisa membiarkannya, semua orang akan tahu jika dua pria yang sedang bergulat itu adalah monster.

"Sasuke, Gaara, maafkan aku!"

PLAK!

PLAK!

Sakura menampar Gaara dan Sasuke, membuat keduanya terdiam dengan suara nafas yang memburu. Kemudian menoleh pada Sakura seolah terpaku pada tindakannya.

"Apa kalian sadar kita masih di sekolah? Silahkan saling membunuh di lain tempat! Jangan libatkan kami, para manusia!"

Gaara segera bangkit,"Sakura… maaf-"

"Sakura memotong kalimat Gaara dengan mengangkat tangannya,"Cukup bicaranya. Ayo kita cari Sai."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Sakura pergi bersama Gaara yang mengikuti di belakangnya dan menghilang diantara kerumunan yang berkumpul di sekeliling mereka meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap tajam punggung keduanya.

"TEME!"

Naruto menyeruak paksa masuk dari kerumunan dan medekati Sasuke,"Apa yang terjadi? Tiba-tiba saja banyak yang berkumpul dan aku melihat Sakura-chan berjalan pergi dengan Gaara. Ehm… Teme? Kau… "

Naruto memandang ngeri Sasuke. Matanya tidak lagi hitam, tapi merah. Dan yang lebih membuat Naruto takut, Sasuke tersenyum setelah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Aku pasti akan memangsanya malam ini," gumam Sasuke

"Teme? Yang kau maksud itu… Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, ia berdiri dan memperbaiki seragamnya yang kusut dan kotor. Kemudian mengalungkan tangannya pada bahu Naruto dan menariknya pergi dari tempat itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata hitam dan senyumnya yang selalu terhias di wajahnya memperhatikan adegan itu dari sebuah tempat terbuka dan berada di atas mereka. Di sekelilingnya, ada beberapa perempuan yang ia bawa tergeletak lemas tidak berdaya dengan masing-masing memiliki luka di leher.

"Ini akan semakin menarik. Mungkin aku akan mempermainkan mereka sedikit akhir pekan nanti."

# # # # #

**TBC**

**Sekali muncul, dikasihnya sedikit? Oke… Risa uda kelamaan ga balik ke dunia ffn jadi sedikit lupa ama cerita ke depannya. Tolong dimaklumin ya :(**

**Dan soal bales review, karena uda lamaaaa banget jadi ga di bales ya. Balesnya review chap ini aja di chap depan.**

**Makanya kalo kalian masih setia dengan fic ini… REVIEW PLEASEEE :D *modus***


End file.
